Diário de uma Paixão
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Amu é uma garota animada e inteligente, que cresceu em um orfanato perto de Londres,Inglaterra. Amu foi confiada ao orfanato quando era um bebê o que acontecera quando ela conhece um homem,baile que mudara sua vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da Autora**

Ola mina espero que gostem ...  
Se não gostarem eu vou deleta-la ^^'  
por favor deixe comentários sobre o que acharam da ficção

100% Casal Amuto .

 **Capítulo 1 - Capitulo 1**

– **Não a um mundo onde sonhos se tornar realidade e sim corremos atrás de nossas escolhas.**

 **Um dia chuvoso 1869 Inglaterra, uma carruagem para a frente de um grande fortão de barras de ferro,uma senhora com um bebê em seus braços,coloca a criança em uma cesta e a coloca na frente da porta,o bebê chorava a mulher apenas olha para a criança e da as costas para o bebê e volta a sua carruagem. Minutos depois o choro do bebê chama a atenção da senhora do outro lado do portão que pega a criança e vê se tinha alguém então percebe que o bebê havia sido abandonado.**

 **~ Anos Depois ~**

 **1885 Uma jovem de cabelos longos cantarolava enquanto arrumava uma pequena mala, ao escutar a porta se abrindo a jovem se vira e vê uma senhora a olhando e diz:**

– **Amu..?**

– **Sim ?**

– **Já está quase na hora.**

– **Já estou terminando - Diz a jovem para a senhora**

 **Olá.meu nome é Amu acabei de fazer 15 anos , agora estou terminando de arruma minha mala , moro no orfanato mas estou partindo pois aqui quem completa 15 anos e obrigado a sair . Desde que me conheço por gente sempre cresci nesse orfanato nunca soube o paradeiro de meus pais ou quem eles são.**

 **Término de arruma minhas coisas fecho minha mala ando até a sala da diretora, bato antes de entrar a chamo para poder me despedir dela, ando ate grande portão de ferro e vejo meus amigos me esperando no jardim , me despeço de cada um sorriso no rosto olho para trás como fosse última vez vejo todos entro na carruagem que segue pela cidade. Pego o pequeno papel diretora avia me dado para mim com indicação onde vou trabalha e viver .**

– **" não deve ser tão ruim trabalha como costureira".- suspiro .**

 **A carruagem para vejo que chegamos na cidade escuto uma voz masculina.**

– **Ei garota! pode descer chegamos. - diz um senhor com um cachimbo em sua boca.**

– **Sim. obrigado.**

 **O homem abre a porta da carruagem amu ao sair tropeça e cai no chão .**

– **Aiiiiii - Diz a menina se levantando do chão**

– **Tome mais cuidado garota .**

– **Sim...**

 **Amu se levanta do chão pega sua mala olha o endereço no papel.**

– **Hum... vamos ver Rua : 7 Elgil.**

 **Amu começa andar pelas ruas da cidade Leeds na Inglaterra chegando a uma pequena casa no numero 154.- como estava marcado no papel Amu bate na porta chamando por Claud. A porta se abre mulher e apare-se uma jovem mulher .**

– **Com licença a senhorita Claud está ?.**

– **Sim você deve ser a menina que orfanato indicou.**

– **Sim sou eu mesma.**

– **Vamos entre .**

– **Com licença.**

 **Jovem mulher abre passagem que Amu pode-se entra . Ao entra uma pequena senhora aparece com um grande sorriso no rosto.**

– **Você deve ser Amu ? Sou Claud bem vinda .**

– **Obrigado por me aceitarem .- diz amu fazendo uma pequena reverencia .**

– **Agora venha querida vou mostra ao seu quarto .**

– **O que precisar pode contar comigo . Eu me chamo Sofia . - Diz jovem moça atras de Amu.**

 **Primeiro dia passei com a senhora Claud , ela quer eu chame apenas de vovó são gente boa. Subo para o quarto deixando minha mala em cima da cama e começo a ajuda-las a costurar vestidos, Sofia me explico que temos de ser rápidas com os pedido pós vovó trabalha com famílias da nobreza. É assim elas vivem, a partir de agora amu terá de se esforça bastante para que possa viver com elas .**

– **Amu !...**

– **Sim vovó .**

– **Velha comigo por favor fazer umas compras .**

– **Sim vovó.**

 **Saio com a vovó pela cidade ela entra um loja de tecidos começa a escolher as cores e tipos de tecidos olho para um mural noticias é leio uma delas.**

 _ **" Ladrão Rosa negra ataca novamente cidade de Veneza sua vitima foi mais novo conde Pierre de Veneza .**_

 _ **Ladrão Rosa negra e conhecido mundialmente por apenas roupa nobres depois jogar seu dinheiro para os podres , jamais ninguém viu seu rosto pois ele usa uma mascara, chapéu , terno e uma capa "**_

– **" Ele tipo de herói para os pobres ?".- meus pensamento são despertado quando a vovó Claud me chama.**

– **Amu! Amu! podemos ir.**

– **Sim vovó . deixa eu te ajudar com os tecidos.**

 **Amu e vovó saem da loja carregando os tecidos,caminhando pela praça a uma pequena companhia dançava alegremente .**

– **Que tal pararmos um pouco para ver Amu ?**

– **Seria divertido .- sorrio para a vovó Claud chegamos mais perto de onde acontecia o pequeno show , já a noite voltamos para nova casa . Ajudei Sofia com a janta e assim que ficou pronto jantamos todas juntas**

– **Eu vou lavar a Louça Sofia.**

– **Tudo bem.**

– **Amu pode deixar a louça para Sofia poderia ir a farmácia para mim e buscar esse remédio para mim ?.**

– **Claro .**

 **A Vovó da o papel para mim, saio de casa vou ate ponte e olho a farmácia onde teria de ir buscar o remédio, ando e logo levanto minha cabeça e olho para céu estrelado o admirando .**

– **Que lindo!**

 **Quando escuto gritos:**

 _ **"Peguem ele não deixe escapar o Ladrão rosa negra. "**_

– **Ahh! ladrão rosa negra esta por aqui ? .**

 **Quando sinto alguém esbarra em mim logo caio no chão .**

– **Toma mais cuidado!...**

 **Quando olho vejo homem de máscara,chapéu e de terno preto com capa fico pálida.**

– **Você é rosa negra !.**

 **Ele me puxa pelo braço com tudo para um beco escuro entre duas casas coloca sua mão em minha boca assim eu não poderia gritar e pedir socorro eu o ficava encarando mas ficava ao mesmo tempo sem reação quanto mais o encarava mais medo ficava do tão procurando rosa negra ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas da Autora**

Yo Mina !  
Espero que gostem do capitulo . de pois que terminarem de ler não queiram me mata rsrs ^^''  
Boa leitura para todos  
Kissus - bjs ..

 **Capítulo 2 - Capitulo 2**

 **Escuto os guardas passando pelo o beco procurando Rosa negra, escuto uma pequena risada vindo dele.**

 **\- Uma garota como você não deveria andar a esta hora na rua.**

 **Ele sussurra em meus ouvidos logo ele retira sua mão de minha boca. rapidamente eu me afasto dele ele me encara.**

 **\- Tome mais cuidado menininha para não ser pega por um homem .- Rosa negra se aproxima de mim coloca sua mão em meu queixo aproxima seu rosto do meu tento dizer algo não consigo.**

 **-Gostaria de fica porém não posso.**

 **Ele retira sua mão de meu queixo ele arruma sua capa sai correndo para mais dentro do beco , então o vejo sumindo na escuridão .**

 **\- Ele é Rosa negra ?... O que eu to dizendo? Aquele idiota me chamo de menininha e eu já tenho 15 anos. - Amu enche as bochechas de ar e faz bico**

 **\- Quem ele pensa que é ? me dá conselho sobre que horas eu devo esta na rua ? Se ele tento quase me beija . Que raiva eu tenho dele .**

 **Amu sai do beco e volta anda para sua nova casa ao chega entrega os remédios para vovó .**

 **\- Obrigado Amu ir busca meus remédios a esta hora .**

 **\- Esta tudo bem vovó. -" Fora ter encontrado aquele mal educado ".**

 **\- Querida amanhã partimos para cidade de New York, haverá um baile de uma das grande família da nobreza ,A senhorita mileide um velha amiga nos contrato para fazer seu visto do baile , que acontecera aqui a 5 dias .**

 **\- Sim vovó.**

 **\- Desculpe querida mal chego deveras viajar conosco em um trabalho importante . - Disse vovó se desculpando pelo imprevisto**

 **\- Por favor suba para descansar e separar algumas roupas para a viagem .- Diz Claud e quando coloca a xícara de chá na mesa .**

 **\- Obrigado vovó tenha um bom descanso . - Disse Amu se levantando e indo para o quarto**

 **Amu Pov**

 **Subo para quarto pega minha mala e a abro, retiro um pijama e vou tomar um banho , após o banho Claud me ajuda arrumar minhas coisas no guarda-roupa apenas deixo algum par de roupas na mala para viajar . Me deito na cama pego meu caderno que uso como diário e escrevo sempre nele, ate os piores momentos assim posso desconta minha raiva e meus pensamento no diário .**

 **Diário**

 **17.05.1885**

 _ **" Hoje sai do orfanato por eu ter completado 15 anos , fico um pouco triste por ter que sair dela , foi onde eu cresci todos que vive no orfanato são como uma família para mim que eu nunca tive , fui deixada no orfanato quando eu era bebê. A Diretora me disse apenas que me encontrou á enfrente orfanato . Penso como deveria ser minha mãe ... ela deve se parecer comigo e eu devo ter puxado meu pai provavelmente mas quem sabe né , queria poder encontra-la um dia , saber se algum familiar meu está vivo.**_

 _ **Para meu primeiro dia de trabalho foi calmo senhorita Claud ela é muito gentil e Vovó e uma senhoria adorável e muito amável pensei poderia sair de Leeds conhecer outro lugares . Partimos amanhã para New York, trabalharemos com uma família nobre pelo oque a vovó disse deve ser uma das 3 família mais rica da Inglaterra. O ladrão Rosa negra ataco novamente uma família nobre acabei esbarrando nele enquanto eu estava voltando, Ele é simplesmente mal educado e grosso alem ter me agarrado dentro um beco escuro me chama de menininha me disse eu deveria coma cuidado ao andar na rua a noite se não eu poderia ser atacada. E Olha só que ele e o perigo de se andar na rua a noite ele quase me beijou aquele pervertido. "**_

 **Normal Pov**

 **Amu fecha seu diário coloca na mala e se ajeita na cama para dormi, apaga abajur e se deita . De amanhã cedo Claud acorda amu dizendo para ela tomar café já estavam de partida já que pretendiam chegar em New York antes de anoite-ser .Após um tempo Vovó,Claud e Amu chegam na estação de trem e pegam o trem . Na viajem amu conversa alguma coisas com a vovó.**

 **\- Vovó para que família da nobreza teremos que fazer o vestido ? . - Amu pergunta .**

 **\- Para família Tsukiyomi. A milady Souko é uma grande fãs dos meus vestidos .**

 **\- Família da nobreza Tsukiyomi já ouvi sobre eles em algum lugar . - Amu pensa e quando coloca a mão em seu queixo.**

 **\- Já deve ter lido vários jornal falando sobre família Tsukiyomi eles são conhecido por toda Inglaterra como uma das 3 famílias mais poderosa do País . - disse Sofia .**

 **\- Agora me lembrei os jornal coloca no artigo sobre eles tem o costume de fazer doações a caridades como os hospitais e orfanatos. - Amu diz .**

 **\- Sim as doações Tsukiyomi vem de seu herdeiro Ikuto Tsukiyomi e um belo homem e muito gentil. - diz Claud.**

 **\- Chegaremos em York em 3 horas . - Disse a vovó**

 **-" Família Tsukiyomi como uma família da nobreza deve viver ? Apenas leia em jornal eles costumam dar grandes bailes. Deve ser realmente tudo magnífico". - Amu pensa enquanto admirava a passagem pela janela do trem.**

 **Após 3 horas de viajem Amu,vovó e Claud chegam em seu destino ao descerem do trem pegam uma carruagem que logo as leva até uma grande mansão. Ao disserem caminhão pelo o jardim Amu fica encantado pelo jardim e com as muitas belíssimas rosas brancas e vermelhas por toda parte , quando escuta um lindo som de violino preenchia o ar em minutos e uma brisa refrescante e trazendo cheiros de rosas e o som do violino preenchendo o ar com a doce melodia e logo seus olhos vagam pelo jardim a procura daquele que produzia o som até que eles param ao ver um belo homem alto com cabelos azuis escuro, moreno com seus olhos fechados enquanto tinha um violino em mãos e tocava lindamente a melodia de seu violino, ela notou que ele usava uma fina roupa social e estava parando para uma bela jovem usando um vestido fino e belo, ela ficou olhando para o rapaz que tocava tão bem o violino.**

 **Notas Finais**

Não percam o próximo capitulo ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas da Autora**

Ola minha !  
Demorei mais voltei :)  
Esta mais um novo capitulo para vocês espero que gostem  
Quero comentários *3* se não fico triste de mais para escrever .  
Boa leitura para todos ...

Feliz dias dos Pais

 **Capítulo 3 - Capitulo 3**

Uma brisa refrescante trazia o cheiro de rosas, Amu observa homem tocando a bela melodia no jardim , quando seu atenção e chamada por vovó.

-Amu ! esta tudo bem?.- Vovó a pergunta .

\- Bem..? - Amu continuava hipnotizada bela melodia - Ahh sim vovó estou bem.

\- Estão não podemos deixar Milady Souko nos esperando .

\- Sim vovó .

Amu volta a caminhar com a vovó e Sofia em direção a grande mansão, ao entra na mansão Amu observa cada detalhe da casa , os grandes lustres feitos de cristais por todo salão e na escada do centro uma carpete vermelho sobre as escadas , cortinas vermelhas por toda parte nas enormes janelas que haviam pelo salão. Umas das empregadas pede para que esperassem em umas das salas de espera que avisaria a nossa chegada. Após alguns minutos uma Dama com cabelos longos loiros usava em um belo vestido elegante, aparece dando as boas vindas.

\- Claud minha amiga como vai ?- Vovó que estava sentada no sofá se levanta .

\- Estou ótima como sempre Souko - Disse vovó gentil e logo nos apresenta

\- Esta é Sofia que você deve conhecer e Amu nossa nova companheira .- Disse vovó apresentando Sofia e eu para Souko .

Sofia se levanta e cumprimenta mas eu continuava sentada pensando sobre bela melodia que tinha escutado no jardim e homem que estava tocando, Amu se levanta e vai cumprimentar ao ver a chegada de Souko .

\- Por favor sente-se .

Souko senta no sofá ao lado de Claud .

\- Claude sabe aqui a 3 dias haverá um baile em nome do meu filho, o hospital Costa será inaugurado graças meu filho que fez doações- Disse Souko que logo prosseguiu - Sabe que só muito fã de seus vestidos Claud alem de ser minha amiga de anos gostaria que fizesse um novo vestido para este dia.

\- Mais é claro Souko gostaria algo em especial no seu vestido ?.

\- Não, eu sei que todos os vestidos que faz são belos e elegantes, além de serem confortáveis .

\- Senhor Ikuto desejaram algo ? - Claud pergunta.

\- Ikuto não costuma pedir trajes para datas como essa.

\- Ele fica bem em qualquer traje de toda forma, certo? - Disse Vovó educada .

\- Sim meu filho fica bem vestido em qualquer tipo de traje de fato.

\- Eu começarei a trabalha logo em seu vestido - Disse vovó a souko

- _" Que mulher linda ! Então é assim uma mulher nobreza ."_ \- Amu apenas escutava conversa e observa mulher em sua frente.

\- Obrigado Claud e por favor compareça ao baile vocês são convidadas por mim.

\- Muito obrigado Souko eu não tenho mais idade para isso mas tenho certeza que Sofia e Amu ficariam honradas de irem sem mim.

\- Que isso Claud, eu insisto sua presença neste baile e por favor Claud tenho mais um pedido a lhe fazer .

\- Por favor diga-me - Disse Vovó

\- Pode conserta um dos meus vestidos .

\- Mais é claro .

\- Sofia pode me ajuda e você Amu pode ir avisando a carruagem que iremos em 2 hora . - Disse vovó

\- Mais é claro - Disse já me levantando

 **Narrador Pov's**

Amu se levanta do sofá e sai da sala de espera apenas deixando Sofia e Vovó com Souko. Amu começa a caminha pela casa tentando achar saída quando esbarra sem querer em uma jovem .

\- Tome mais cuidado , por favor hoje eu estou tão ocupada agora, ei você venha me ajudar a cortar as rosas no jardim .- Disse a jovem empregada .

\- Desculpe eu .. não sou uma... - Disse Amu tentando se explicar

\- Venha ! o que você esta esperando - Disse a empregada em tom urgente

Amu acompanha a empregada até o jardim

\- Veja corte as rosas assim.- Diz a empregada cortando capo da rosa pela metade - E comum a filha de criados temporários como você não saiba proceder em um casa como esta e não se esqueça de corta a rosa neste comprimento .

\- Ah, ta bom - Disse amu enquanto pegava uma rosa para corta-la .

\- Não seremos pagos se não deixamos tudo pronto até as 6 horas.

\- Então você trabalha nesta casa ? - Perguntou Amu curiosa

\- Sim pode se dizer que eu sou criada dos Tsukiyomi desde os tempos dos meus avos

\- Ahhh .

\- Eu sei qualquer coisa sobre esta casa .

\- Bom na entrada dos fundo eu vi um homem cabelos azuis tocando violino.

\- Ahh é senhor Tsukiyomi Ikuto. ele é filho do duquesa Aruta - Disse a empregada - O filho dela é muito generoso em dar esmolas para pessoas doentes e podres - Disse a empregada e logo perguntou - mas qual é o seu nome?.

\- Amu

\- Amu acho que você precisa saber de uma coisa. Neste país um nobre continua nobre uma criada continua sendo uma criada , ele vive em mundo completamente diference do nosso. Já terminamos nosso trabalho aqui , volte para seu serviço - Disse a empregada

Ao termina de corta as flores empregada termina de colocar última rosa no cesto e se levanta guardando as tesouras e volta a caminhar em direção a mansão .

- _" Eu acho nem todos os empregados não devem pensar dessa forma"_ \- Pensou Amu

Amu ao ver a jovem empregada ir embora procura o senhor da carruagem o avisa que demoraria mais de uma hora , Amu espera vovó e Sofia voltarem para carruagem, vovó após uma hora volta e pede para que carruagem as levem para cidade.

\- Vovó como poderemos trabalha na cidade de New York se as maquinas estão em casa ?.- Amu pergunta.

\- Não se preocupe querida. Tenho uma casa aqui em New York que me pertence graças Milady Souko que comproy para que eu possa trabalha em seus vestidos. - Disse vovó.

\- Não se preocupe Amu na casa a tudo o que precisamos para trabalha no vestido de Milady. - Diz Sofia .

\- Ata, entendi.

Ao chegarem na casa ,vovó descansa um pouco e quando acorda começa a desenhar o vestido de Milady. No dia seguinte Amu começa ajuda a fazer a base do vestido .

\- Amu querida pode fazer um favor para mim ?.- vovó pergunta .

\- Sim vovó.

\- Pode ir na loja de tecido e comprar um tecido branco para mim .

\- Sim vovó mas não temos todos os tecidos para o vestido da Milady ? - Amu pergunta .

\- Sim querida vou fazer uma pequena mudança em um vestido.

\- Entendido vovó .

Claud escreve o endereço em um papel para Amu que pega sua bolsa para sair e vovó diz.

\- Tome cuidado Amu.

-Pode deixa vovó .

Amu sai para ir na loja de tecido quando começa procura o estabelecimento que estava escrita no endereço .

\- Vamos ver onde fica hum... - Fala ela para si mesma.

Quando duas moças passa por Amu conversando entre si.

\- Ouvi dizer que Rosa negra ontem a noite roubo a casa do conde Pentral Poid e distribuiu o dinheiro para o povo na praça .

 **Amu Pov's**

\- O Rosa negra distribuir o dinheiro para o povo ?. Que tipo de ladrão ele é rouba o Nobres e depois sai distribuindo o dinheiro ?.

\- Vendo por este lado parece ele é algun tipo de Salvação do povo , roubo dos ricos para dar aos pobres .

\- _"Pera ai estão falando do ... Argg ... ele é um ladrão e rouba é errado mesmo que ele esteja ajudando o povo que precisa além disso ele é um pervertido "_ \- Pensa Amu consigo mesma

 **Normal Pov's**

Amu continua caminhando olhando os nomes da rua e olhando o papel qual passo por dois homem conversando entre si .

\- _" Melhor eu parar e pedir informações não estou achando o estabelecimento que fica na rua Doutor Rubim "_.- Pensou Amu

Amu distraída sente algo esbarrar nela e vê dois homens correndo em sua frente .Ao olhar percebe que estava sem sua bolsa .

Amu sem pensar sai correndo atrás dos dois homens .

\- Ei vocês parem ai!

Um dos homens olha para trás e grita ..

\- Quem manda andar distraída! . - Diz tirando sarro enquanto corria .

\- Ora seu ! ... - Amu continua correndo atrás deles .

\- Vamos despista-la no próximo beco ... - Disse o ladrão para o outro

\- Vamos . - Disse o outro ladrão concordando

Continuando correndo atrás dos homens quando eles entram em beco.

- _" Essa não assim não vou consegui recupera a bolsa"_. - Pensa Amu

Amu entra no beco quando escuta voz de gemidos ver uma sobra batendo em dois Amu se aproxima quando ver os dois homens no chão e um homem alto de cabelos azuis segurando a bolsa.

\- Batedores de carteira ... - Disse o homem

Amu se aproxima e diz .

\- Com licença ..

O homem de cabelos azuis se vira para que amu possa o velo .

\- Esta bolsa...

\- Deve ser da senhorita .

Homem de cabelos azuis se aproxima de amu e a entrega a bolsa .

\- Tome mais cuidado a muito batedores de carteira por ai.

\- Muito obrigado mesmo .

\- De nada .

- _" Ele parece muito com o Conde eu vi ontem no jardim , mais não deve ser ele esta usando roupa simples "_ \- Pensa Amu

\- Tenho que ir senhorita .

\- Ah muito obrigado mesmo senhor..

O Homem coloca a mão no bolso e vira o rosto da um pequeno sorriso e diz.

\- Tome cuidado .

E sai andando .Amu cora de leve e sai do beco volta procura estabelecimento dessa vez toma mais cuidado ao andar .Voltando para a casa com o tecido Amu começa ajudar novamente a fazer o vestido . Passando 2 dias o vestido estava pronto vovó foi na mansão entregar o vestido quando chego em casa vê apenas Sofia arrumada para baile .

\- Amu não esta vestida para ir ao baile, porque? - Pergunta Vovó

\- Vovó não tenho um vestido para ir ao baile . - Diz Amu.

\- graças a meus cesto sentido eu fis um vestido para você Amu . - Diz vovó .

\- Para mim ? - Pergunta Amu animada

\- Sim, agora venha até meu quarto .

Amu que estava sentada na cadeira se levanta e começa a seguir vovó até seu quarto, Claud abre o guarda roupa retira um vestido branco fino na barra do vestido puxando um tom rosa claro.

\- Tome este vestido e para você querida agora vá tome um banho se arrume podemos ir todas juntas ao baile . - Diz vovó .

\- Muito obrigado mesmo vovó - diz Amu alegre

\- Denada querida agora não temos tempo, vá .

\- Obrigado mesmo vovó - Disse Amu saindo do quarto

Amu sai do quarto com o vestido toma um banho se arruma coloca o vestido branco.

\- _" E agora que sapado posso usar para combina com o vestido ?...Já sei ! "_ \- Pensava Amu

Amu retira um lindo sapato branco e simples

\- Só tenho essa mesmo - Disse ela em voz alta - Sorte minha que não aparece por causo do vestido que e longo

\- Amu! já esta pronta ? - Grita vovó do lado de fora do quarto

\- Sim vovó ! - Gritei do quarto já saindo

Amu sai do quarto e vê a vovó segurando um fita rosa na mão .

\- Se vire para que eu possa coloca esta fita em sua cintura para dar uma realçada no vestido.

\- Ta bem - Disse Amu se virando

Claud coloca a fita rosa clara na cintura de amu .

\- Pronto querida podemos ir .

\- Vovó e amu carruagem esta a nossa espera! - Grita Sofia da sala

\- Já estamos descendo Sofia.- Disse vovó.

Amu e vovó descem .

\- Esta linda Amu .

\- Obrigado Sofia esta linda também - Disse Amu a sofia

Sofia se aproxima de amu retira a presilha que estava prendendo seus cabelo.

\- Agora esta melhor,combina mais com você cabelos solto. Agora vamos hoje estou me sentido uma pessoa importante - Disse sofia em tom brincalhão

Amu solta uma pequena risada de leve pelo comentário de Sofia.

Ao entrarem na carruagem segue o caminho para casa do Conde Tsukiyomi, ao chegarem na mansão são recebidas por empregados mostram o salão onde aconteceria o baile .

-Uau ! Esta tudo maravilhoso . - diz Amu olhando o salão todo decorado .

\- A Milady é muito exigente quando se trata de um baile . - Diz Vovó.

Milady Souko estava recebendo um Duque ao ver Claud no salão pede licença ao duque para que possa cumprimentar sua amiga, vai em direção a Claud.

\- Claud fico feliz por fim ao baile de caridade - Disse Milady ao chegar perto de Claud

\- É uma honra ser convidada por você Souko.

\- Vejo que as meninas estão linda para o baile. - diz Souko.

Amu e Sofia agradecem pelo elogio de Souko .

\- Muito obrigado Milady . - diz Amu e Sofia.

\- Por favor fiquem a vontade se me dão licença tenho que cumprimenta outros convidados.

Souko se retira. Após algum tempo a música começa a soar pelo salão damas são convidadas por cavaleiros para ser seu par na dança ,Sofia estava em uma canto com Amu e logo sofia é convidada por uma cavaleiro para dança, vovó que dava um pequeno gole de seu vinho olha para Amu e diz.

\- Queria se continua apenas no canto quieta não sera percebida pelos cavaleiros.

\- Vovó eu não sei dança muito bem .

\- Não se preocupe querida se acha que é ruim para dança tente interagir e conversa com o seu parceiro - Disse vovó enquanto bebia seu vinho e via as damas e cavaleiros dançando

A musica é interrompida por Duque Aruto, todos param de dançar quando no alto da escada no centro do salão um homem alto de cabelos azuis e olhos de safira pede alguns minutos de atenção de todos.

 **Amu Pov's**

Amu ao ver homem no alto da escada pedindo alguns minutos da atenção de todos o reconhece pela sua voz e se lembra do homem que a havia ajudado no assalto.

\- _"É ele conde Tsukiyomi Ikuto daquela tarde ele que me ajudou com os ladrões mas, será que era ele realmente ? A voz é idêntica mesma altura mesma semelhança ..."_ \- Penava Amu

 **Normal Pov's**

\- Graças ajuda de vocês o hospital costa tem condições de salvar muitas pessoas pobres que depende dele por ser único na região de Carlisle . Agora podemos fazer muito mais do que isso, nosso próximo projeto será em Londres ajudar orfanatos que não tenha condições para ajuda ter uma educações de boa qualidades, por isso agradeço a presença de todos que ajudaram o Hospital Costa e aos demais convidados.

O homem olhos de safira ao termina seu discurso e aplaudido por todos os convidados homem se mantém seriamente ao descer as escadas é cercando por algumas pessoas , Amu e vovó continuava apenas no canto do salão e observam damas e cavaleiros voltarem a dançar valsa .

 _-" Ele é um homem completamente diferente do que eu vi no jardim tocando bela melodia daquela tarde, não parece ser a mesma pessoa ."_ \- Pensava amu

\- Amu ! Amu !.. - chamava vovó

\- Ah sim vovó ?.

\- Vou conversa com a Milady Souko não se importa de ficar sozinha ?.

\- Não vovó pode ir vou la fora tomar uma pouco de ar.

\- Tudo bem querida.

Amu caminha em direção para fora do salão.

 _-" É tudo maravilhoso mais...vivemos completamente em mundos diferentes "._

Amu ao sair do salão ver um lindo jardim de rosas ladeando o caminho para um pequeno lago , Amu caminha em direção o lago escuta melodia que vinha do salão Amu olha para o céu e vê o quanto estava estrelado.

\- Que linda noite ... Posso tentar dança.

Amu fecha seus olhos e se lembra que diretora do orfanato a ensinando a dançar.

 **Flash Back On**

 _Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos claro pede para que as crianças façam par, começa ensina os passos de como se dança valsa._

 _\- 1...2...3... nunca se esqueçam os meninos que devem conduzir vocês meninas na dança._

 _\- Sim! Diretora. - diz as pequena meninas alegremente tentando dança._

 **Flash Back Off**

\- Só imaginar que estou dançando com um cavaleiro, ele me conduz e eu sigo seus passos sem olhar para os pés .

Amu respira fundo e escuta a bela melodia que vem do salão começa da alguns passos para trás e para o lado. O homem de olhos de Safira ao sair do salão a vista o jardim olha para o céu e o vê todo estrela o que o faz sentir calmo e um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios se abre, ao olha para o jardim vê alguém dançando, coloca taça de champanhe em cima da murada e desce as escada para o jardim se aproxima do lago e observa uma jovem dançando a observa por um tempo, quando musica chega ao fim Amu para de dança e olha as estrelas quando escuta uma voz que a faz olhar para trás e vê Tsukiyomi Ikuto o jovem de olhos de safira de antes.

\- O que faz uma Dama dançando sozinha em um jardim como este?

Amu olha para os olhos do rapaz que acaba corando um pouco

\- Bom porque a valsa era tão bonita e todos dançavam alegres que acabei dançando

\- Sim, dance alegremente esta é a regra de uma dança

\- É você ?

\- Eu fugi da festa. estava muito cheia la só encontrei bajulação - Disse o rapaz

\- É a minha primeira vez em um baile como este não sei dançar direito e minha primeira vez que venho a uma casa como esta que é tomada pela beleza mais as poucos percebi que aqui as pessoas por aqui vivem em mundos diferentes.

\- Isso é uma ideia errada. Nobres, etiquetas, pobres ou ricos , essas coisas não definem o que somos por dentro.

Uma bela melodia começa toca no salão e chegava ao jardim Amu estava um pouco sem jeito que é surpreendida quando Tsukiyomi Ikuto estende sua mão a convidando.

\- Será que senhorita me dará a honra de dançar comigo ?

Amu fica encantada olhos safira que demonstravam gentileza tanto no olhar quanto no pequeno sorriso caloroso, Amu estende devagar sua mão e segura a do rapaz de olhos de safira calmante ele começa a conduzir pelo jardim em sua dança .

\- Qual seu nome ?

\- Me chamo Amu.

\- Eu sou conde Ikuto Tsukiyomi .

Amu apreciava a dança tanto quanto o rapaz de cujo os olhos e sorriso eram tão acolhedores, quanto a música cessa os se separam.

\- Estou vendo que a senhorita dança muito bem.

\- Obrigado.

\- Me daria a honra de ser minha companheira está noite ? - Ikuto ser curva novamente estende sua mão para Amu.

\- Seria uma honra Conde Tsukiyomi.

Amu ao segura mão de Ikuto dois volta a dança novamente pelo jardim em uma noite estrelada, cheia de belas melodias e uma dança que fazia ambos se sentirem bem e acolhidos sob o céu estrelado.

No baile uma Dama saia para o jardim a procura de seu amigo no alto da escada vê duas pessoas dançando calmamente no jardim .

\- Quem deve ser ?.

Jovem de cabelos loiros descem as escadas em direção o jardim ao se aproxima silenciosamente vê o homem que procurava dançando e sorrindo para uma jovem de cabelos rosados.

\- _"Ikuto ? nunca o vi dançando com ninguém nem mesmo comigo que sou sua melhor amiga, ele parece esta sorrindo algo difícil de se ver ele assim. Quem é ela? nunca a vi antes...". -_ Pensava a jovem

A jovem que estava observando fecha o leque o pressionando com mão e volta caminho que havia percorrido em direção o salão, ao entrar no salão Duque Aruto a pergunta.

\- O encontro Lynn ? - Aruto pergunta.

\- Sim esta no jardim como de costume mais dançando. - Disse Lynn novamente abrindo seu leque .

\- Dançando ?

\- Sim, com uma jovem no jardim.

\- Ikuto dançando ? é muito raro o ver dançando com uma dama . Sabe me dizer quem é ela Lynn?

\- Não a conheço Duque.

 **Amu Pov's**

Uma noite estrela onde as estrelas me observavam enquanto dançava com o belo rapaz chamado Tsukiyome Ikuto, o rapaz ao qual me ajudou em uma tarde a recuperar minha bolsa que batedores tinham pego, seu olhar frio, superior e gélido me deixaram a impressão de ser uma pessoa esnobe mas dançar naquela noite com ele me fez mudar a visão de como o via, agora o conhecia como o rapaz de olhar gentil e sorriso caloroso.

 **Notas Finais**

Ja nee ate próxima ..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas da Autora**

¬¬ capitulo pequeno eu sei ...

 **Capítulo 4 - Capitulo 4**

Capitulo 4

Amu dançava com Conde no jardim, a valsa termina eles separam .

\- Obrigado Conde pela honra de dança com você.

\- Por favor apenas me chame de Ikuto.

\- Esta esfriando devemos entra senhorita não deve fica aqui fora pode pega um resfriado.

\- Eu não só tão delicada assim, um frio desses me deixa resfriada .-Ikuto da uma pequena risada

\- Senhorita não é como as outras gosta resebe atenção dos cavaleiros.

\- Tenho que concordar com você , me sinto mais a vontade no jardim olhando para o cé que dança e de quer a tenção para todos.

-" Deveria agradecê-lo pela que-la tarde,mais será que ele lembra de mim ? se não for ele?."

-" Tenho que tira a duvida ".

\- Conde Ikuto obrigado por ter me ajudado na quela trade me ajudado a...a recuperado...a bolsa.- Amu fecha os olhos esperando pela resposta do Conde.

\- Então você é que-la senhorita da quela dia ? .

\- Sim!.

\- Não deveria sair correndo a trais de ladrão , pode ser perigoso para uma dama .

\- Eu..agir sem pensar na hora.

\- Mesmo deve toma cuidado na próxima vês .

\- Por favor gostaria muito a senhorita seja minha acompanhante esta noite . – ikuto se curva .

\- Claro! Com maior prazer ! Senhor Conde.

\- Eu fico muito grado por aceita meu convite senhorita! Por favor apenas me chame de Ikuto.

\- Sim! Perdoa-me .

\- Com esse sorriso lindo, claro esta perdoada . –Amu fica corada .

Ikuto apega levemente pela mão , começa caminhar em direção para mansão .

Lynn Pov

\- Não acredito acabei de ver . uma simples caipira dançando meu amado ikuto.

\- Isso não vai fica assim. - observado Lynn sobe escadas grande salão.

Se aproxima bela moça lindo vestido azul de Lynn.

\- Lynn você não esta de bom humor .-pergunta Milady

calmamente Lynn a responde - estou pouco me sentido mal . Nada alem disso Sr. Milady.

\- Lynn tem sua responda ?

\- Desculpe Milady estou pensando sobre assunto.

\- Espero sua resposta em breve.

Norma pov

Ao chegar no mansão todos observam lorde Ikuto andava de mãos nada ,para centro do salão uma jovem de cabelos longos rosado.

\- . teria a honra dança novamente comigo! - ikuto estende sua mão para amu , ela aceite.

Todos em sua volta observarão

-"O que eu faço estão todos olhando para mi . "- se calma Amu apenas pense esta dançando com ele no jardim.

Amu se da mão para ikuto, quando ele estalas os dedo avisando condutor começa musica.

Em pequeno passos começao dançar pelo salão, linda melodia soava pelo salão parecia não ouve-se mas ninguém alem dos dois dançando . Termina valsa os dois separam escutado grandes aplausos.

\- LINDO!MARAVILHOSO!.- escutava voz pelo salão dizendo!

ikuto se aproxima de Amu - Onde você erres ?.

\- Eu vou cidade Leeds, trabalho senhorita Claud. - sorriso se abre ao responder lo Amu.

França pov

Cidade de Versalhes 21.05.1885.

\- Já encontra-lho a garota ? Sr. alto bem vestido terno preto cabelos lisos sentado conversa pelo telefone .

\- Não senhor .

\- encontramos seu antigo orfanato , parece ela completo idade não pode fica mas la . Ao informa sobre situação seu companheiro o cutucar . - Idiota não pode dizer a ele .

\- Ixiioo não informa-lo não vamos receber o paga.

Outra lado telefone O Sr. impaciente.

\- Vocês tem algumas informação sobre , a garota ou não?!

\- Não Sr. orfanato não quis dizer sobre ela , mesmo de pois sua partida . Mesmo dizendo erra parente dela estavam a procura dela.

\- Seus Idiotas tantão de acha-la . Se não pagar nem uno centavo para vocês inútil.- Sr. encerra suas mão socando mesa sobre si. fazendo xira estava sobre mesa cair no chão.

New York - Inglaterra

Amu se despender ikuto vai sobre encontro de Sofia e Claud .

\- Sr. Claud me sinto pouco casada vou ta esperando as duas na carruagem .

\- tudo bem minha querida, hum.. vou uma bela dança.

\- Muito obrigado Sr. Claud. - grande sorriso Amu.

\- Amu já esta de saída- pergunta Sofia

\- Sim . - Amu se vira sai andado ate saída do salão.

Seguindo ate carruagem Lynn mas belos jovem aparecem, vai em direção Amu.

\- Olha o que temos aqui . - diz jovem estala ao lado direito de Lynn

\- hihihi. como deve audácia dançar Conde Ikuto. - Jovem lado esquerdo completava fala.

\- Vocês duas não percam seu tempo falando pessoa dessa baixo nível. - Lynn dizendo abrindo seu leque.

\- Uma caipira como você não devem colocas seus pés nunca mas sobre essa casa, muito menos chegar perto meu Ikuto.-com raiva Lynn empurra Amu sobre chão jogando sobre poça de água.

\- Olha só caipira ficou toda ensopada inunda.

Apenas sem mover Amu continua sentada no chão apenas obervando atitude jovem.-É assim tipo de pessoa vocês são !.- diz voz alta Amu ao tentar se levantar Amu sente seu rosto quente seguindo tapa Lynn seu rosto.

\- É ai seu devido lugar. Sua inmuda .

\- Nunca mas se aproxima meu Ikuto. - terminado de dizer Lynn joga seu leque rosto de Amu.

\- HIhihih .- as duas jovem lado Lynn apenas riam ao das costas Lynn uma duas jovem arranca presilha estava aprender cabelo de Amu jogando no chão outra puxava seu vestido chegando rasgas.

\- Bem feito caipira !. - assim as duas se dão as costas indo embora com Lynn.

Amu pov

-" Por isso odeio esse tipo pessoa , dão valor bem materias do que proprio gentileza ." Posso esta sento uminhada deste ezato momento seguirei de cabeça erguita.

pequenas lagrimas corre por seus olhos. Amu se levanta tenta se limpar ao ver era inutil arranca saia do vestido deixando mas curta.

Normal Pov

A alem dos céus lindo brilho bela noite próximo mansão bosque de arvores um jovem observam tudo atitudes jovem mossas

\- Então é esse tipo de pessoas elas são?!.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas da Autora**

Eu sei capitulo pequeno !  
pelos menos eu voltei estou postado frequentemente capítulos

espero que gostem do capitulo quero comentário me ajuda :) ter animo para escrever ...

 **Capítulo 5 - Capitulo 5**

Amo pov

A ponto desespero ser humilhada flash se passarão mente Amu . sua arrogância seu falsos risos.

\- Nunca mas se aproxima meu Ikuto

\- Uma caipira como você não devem colocas seus pés nunca mas sobre essa casa, muito menos chegar perto meu Ikuto

Amu continuava chão tentado engolir lagrimas , Ao escutar voz se aproximando Amu se levantar tentar sair correndo mas possível da ali para aqui ninguém veja dessa maneira.

\- Vovó devemos ir também. Amu deve esta nos esperando na carruagem .

\- Tem razão Sofia .

Normal pov

-" Eu to acabada não posso dizer o que aconteceu . Melhor espera na carruagem por elas."

\- tenho pensar em algo da uma desculpa."

Amu tenta recupera seu anime segui para carruagem chegando la um homem conduzia carruagem le pergunta para Amu o que aconteceu.

\- Senhorita o que ouve ? - diz o Senhor.

\- Nada . Não se preocupe . Apenas levei um tombo feio a caminho da carruagem. - responde Amu um sorriso de leve.

\- Tudo bem senhora vou trazer, uma toalha possa secar.

\- Obrigada .

Vovó e Sofia se aproxima da carruagem ao entra ver Amu estava toda suja vestido rascado. - Amu o que aconteceu .- perguntada Sofia voz preocupada.

\- Nada de mas apenas cair levei um tombo feio . - Amu responde calmamente para elas não se preocupe.

\- Vamos minha querida noite foi longa devemos ir para operária ir descasar amanha podemos seguir de viagem. - diz a vovó.

\- Onde foi nosso condutor .? - vovó pergunta.

\- Ele foi busca uma toalha para mi vovó. - Amu responde.

Todas as forma melhor assim não conta nada pata Sofia vovó, não le causa problemas elas. olho traves do cortina carruagem enquanto seguimos de viagem , tudo ocorre normante durante semana , eu Sofia trabalhando rotina arrumando vestidos, entregando os pedidos vestidos são apenas comentados por madames da nobreza.

Me perguntava como era minha verdadeira mãe meu pai?. me acostumei com ideia não ter pais , as vezes sinto falta que-le calor sentimentos de ser abraçada pelos meus pais. Olho pela janela olho para cima céu lindo cheio de estrelas , volto olha para vestido tendo arrumar babado dele costurando.

Sinto cheiro estranho levanto rapidamente vendo fogo se alastrando pela casa . me sinto tonta tento corre endereço porta de saída quando pedaço to telhado desaba em chamas impedindo eu passa eu grito chamando pela vovó por Sofia.

\- Vovó ... Sofia! acordem casa esta pegando fogo..

-" Tenho sair aqui se não vou acabar sufocada pela fumaça .

Amu olha todos lados ver casa completamente em chamas ela se aproxima uma janela tentar abri com temperatura Amu acaba queimando sua mão abrindo janela pulando e saindo da casa .

Amu grita pedindo por socorro .

\- Alguém por favor me ajudem a casa esta pegando fogo! por favor alguém me ajudem !

Amu sente alguém agarra-la seu braço.

\- Você vem com gente garota! - dois homens começa arrasta Amu para um beco escuto.

\- Me solta! por favor me ajudem Vovó senhorita Sofia ainda então la dentro ..!

\- Calada garota para de gritar! - Um deles tentar fazer amo se calar colocando mão na boca de dela.

Amu percebe o morde fazendo ele soltar ela .

Amu tentar corre senti seu cabelos sento puxados por um deles.

-" O que eles querem comigo?. tenho medo por favor alguém me ajuda!"

\- Alguém por favor me ajuda!

Um dele levanta mão tar um tapa rosto de Amu, Amu senti seu rosto doer lagrimas cai sobre seu rosto.

Quando um movimento rápido Jovem aparece juntado rosto do homem .

\- Você deve aprender nunca deve se levantar mão para dama, seu covarde.

\- Quem é você ? saia daqui você não tem nada ver com isso. - homem tenda se levantar receber o chute em seu rosto.

\- Se idiota! peguem ele. outro grita para homem estava em pé pega-se jovem.

Ele se aproxima dar um soco jovem, ele acaba desviando do soco segurando mão dele fazendo torcendo para trais, socando homem na barriga fazendo caindo no chão gemendo de dor .

-" Momento escutei voz masculina me dou conta vejo homem alto moreno cabelos escuros , o junto homem me segura fazendo me soltar caio no chão imóvel observa ele lutar contra os dois homens ."

Novamente um deles se levanta do chão tentado acerta socar jovem esta de costas me encarava olhar gentil seu rosto avinha sorriso caloroso. Amu senti fraca sua visão começa fica embasada escurecida ela desmaia .

Homem acabou de salvar Amu se aproxima dela pega no colo levanto para praça coloca sobre banco deitada cobre ela seu casaco, ele a oberseva ela acorda ele a ver ela cordado ele sai de perto a deixando sola.

Amu pov

Sento minha cabeça doer ao acorda vejo estava sentada sobre banco na praça me levanto rapidamente vejo sobre mi estava casaco me cumprindo me levando saio correndo casa da vovó me lembrado a casa estava em chamas . ao chegar rua da casa vejo homens tentado apagar o fogo . me aproximo um dele pergunto .

\- Vocês viram vovó senhora Sofia saindo da casa .

Tristemente me olhava apenas balançou cabeça forma negativo..

A noite passou rapidamente me sento sobre o chão da rua sinto chuva cair , após homem ter ajudado apagar fogo da casa , me dou conta tristemente senhorita Sofia vovó morreram no incêndio . olhos para corpos estava deitados cobrindo sobre lenção branco esperando funeral chegar , possa enterra os corpos.

Lentamente começo chora sentido grande peso sobre minha costas sem rumo nem um , lembrados boas memórias feliz tão pequeno tempo passou juntas.

 **Notas Finais**

Não me matem por favor!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas da Autora**

Espero que gostem prova mente próximo sera ultimo rsrs.  
então quero comentário hhihi.  
Desculpe pelo capitulo anteiro estava pequeno esse capitulo prometo compensar vocês :D

Boa leitura todos . espero que realmente gostem

 **Capítulo 6 - Capitulo 6**

Sem rumo Amu se perguntavam. Para onde poderia se levanta. Da calçada. Onde passou-lhe. Noite toda começa caminhar sem rumo pelas ruas , aproximar rua passava carruagens. Carros,momento uma carruagem branca para ao lado de Amu , ela escuta uma voz chama-la.

\- Amu?!. O que vaz no meio da rua os pés descanso.

Amu ver carruagem se abri revelando homem alto olhos cor. Safira.

-lkuto?. - Amu se perguntava o ver homem estava sua frente era real.

Ikuto descer da carruagens le segura mão. Direita da mão.

\- venha entre , quero saber porquê está. Aqui na rua dessa maneira. - Amu. Resistia não queria causa problemas.

\- não se preocupe. Comigo meu senhor. Não quero causar problemas.

\- Não. Le vai me trazer nem uno problema, apenas. Entre na carruagem. Eu estarei tranquilo em saber estalar meu lado.

Ikuto com gentileza puxa Amu pela mão, ajudado ela subir na carruagens. Tempo todo Amu mantinha-se. Cabeça baixa em silêncio , ao chegar no seu destino . Iluto ajuda Amu sair na carruagem ela levanta cabeça ver grande malsão.

\- venha vamos entra, de pois sentir pouco melhor pode me conta o que ouve.

Os dois entra na mansão , ikuto pede para empregadas arruma vestido para Amu .Amu esperava no quarto sentada olhando pela janela , vendo lindo jardim rosas vermelhas.

Amu escuta algum bater na porta pedindo licença um empregada trazendo um vestido colocando sobre cama, ela se retira Amu vai e direção porta. Levava-lhe um banheiro tomar um banho. Amu se arruma espera por conde.

Cidade de Versalhes

Senhor alto gritava pelo telefone .

\- Seus idiotas inútil , mandei-lhe encontra la garota.

Outro lado telefone dois homens. Escutavam. A bronca.

\- nós a encontramos, ela nosso senhor ira pegar ela um homem alto muito forte nós. Impedi-o.

\- Dois. Contra um homem não. Co seguiram-lhe. Dar com ele.

\- não. Senhor ele era muito. Forte.

\- de qualquer forma tragam. A garota para mim, seus inútil.

Normal po'V

Ikuto entra no quarto Amu estava a ver estava linda usando o vestido. Branco deixando seus cabelos rosados soltos , ikjto se aproxima de Amu estava sentada Ver Amu estava admirando. O jardim pela janela.

\- sente melhor ?.

\- sim . Obrigada conde por ter se preocupado comigo. Não me quero causa problema amanha , estou indo embora.

\- por favor não vá , contaria amanha ir comigo lago.

\- seria uma honrar.

\- Amu não quero der indelicada. Uma hora dessa , por que estava na rua da que la forma ?.

\- desculpe meu senhor não lei forma. Ontem a noite casa da senhorita claud começo pegar fogo.

\- Amu sente lagrimas correr , lembrado tristemente a morte de Sófia da vovó.

Ikuto a ver chorando. Então ele se aproxima dela limpando dedo, Sua lagrimas corria-lhe seus olhos.

\- ontem eu conseguir. Escapar da casa , mas senhorita Claude e Sófia. Não.

\- Amu você tem algum parente? Posso te levar para casa. Seus parentes.

\- não obrigado não tenho nem um parente, mesmo eu tivesse. Não conheço. Eu um criada um orfanato.

Um momento ikuto a observa , ele leva sua mão acariciando cabeços dela fazendo com que ela parece de chora envergonhada ela fita olhos de ikuto , sentia-se olhar calma vá.

Ikuto para de carícias. Cabelos dela ver seu braço estava roxo .

\- Amu. Você se machucou ?.

\- Não mas onde sair correndo pedir ajuda pagar o fogo. Dois homens apareceu-lhe tentado, me pegar . Sorte um homem me ajudou.

\- É sabe a onde estava homem. Te ajudou?

\- não sei . Eu acordei estava banco da praça usando casaco.

\- porquê os homens. Estava atrás de voz?

\- não sei . Pensei podia ser um assalto ate mesmo...- um momento Amu pausa tentar. Encontra. Palavra certa tentar dizer-lhe. Algo informal.

\- ... Um aproveitadores.

\- Amu eles não fizeram nada mesmo com você?. - ikuto. A perguntava serialmente.

\- não .

Ikuto segura mão. De Amu ajudado se levantar .

\- vamos dar um passeio pelo jardim.- ikuto da um sorriso. Meigo.

Amu po'v

-" ikuto. Muito. Gentil comigo tempo todo, não sei como retribuir sua gentileza. Não. Tenho direito de me apaixonar por ele , eu não. Pertenço nobreza nosso mundos são completamente. Diferentes."

A cada toque segura. Minha mão meu coração começa bater rápido seu perfume me calma . A quela noite dançados juntos percebi eu acabei me apaixonado. Por ele.

Normal po'v

Amu e ikuto sair da mansão. Anda pelo jardim de rosas ,ikuto tenta de tudo para. Que ela não pense sobre morte suas companheiras. Ikuto leva Amu para fora da mansão se aproximando lago rodeando bosque.

\- que lindo! - Amu sorri ver grande lado arvores. Sua volta.

\- amanha Le desejo sua companhia. Como minha dama de honras . Pode passar um maravilhoso dia amanha uma caminhada pelo. Lago. - diz ikuto se aproximado de Amu estava beira do lago.

\- seria uma honra . - diz Amu alegre.

Ikuto e Amu escuta vozes. Se aproximando do lago . Quanto. Ikuto Le pega Amu pela cintura levando tras uma árvore. Ikuto continuando segurando. Amu pela cintura pede para que ela fique. Em silencio.

\- ixii . - ikuto leva seu dedo ate ka lábios. De Amu.

Neste. Momento. Um casal. Aparece. Conversando, se abraçando frente ao lago .

Amu coloca. Pouco. Sua cabeça inquinado. Ver o casal se beijando.

-" que vergonha "- Amu cora a ver casal .

Ikuto continuando. Segura anu pela sua cintura ele se aproxima dos seu ouvido dela ,falando-lhe. Baixo.

\- Não. Podemos estragar esse momento dele. - diz ikuto .

Amu levanta sua cabeça. Ver ikuto olhando para casal .

-" não consigo desviar olhar rosto dele , ele tem lindos olhos cor safira"- Amu. Pensava si mesma .

Seus corpos. Estavam tão. Próximo um ikuto. Podia. Sentir. Perfume Amu ,ele calmante segura mão de Amu levantado fazendo com ela segura-se seu ombro , ikuto retira sua atenção estava olhar casar para olhar Amu estava observar lo encarrava.

Ikuto po,v

\- Dez da quela noite nós. Se conhecemos no baile . Não. Conseguir tira esse lindo sorriso dela minha mente , Eu estava procuras. Por ela toda parte .".

-" agora Finalmente encontrei não quero deixar la parti."

Normal. Po'v

Ikuto baixa sua cabeça podendo aproxima. Seus Lábios ao dela, Com cuidado. Nã á-la. Ele encerra seus olhos a beija . Amu senti lábios, seus. Lábios quente ção agradável ikuto aperta sua cintura , deixando beijo mas intenso. Por faltar de ar ikuto quebra beijo.

Amu senti. Ikuto quebra beijo ela fica envergonhada. Ikuto aproxima. Seus ouvidos. Novamente e Le diz.

\- Eu prometo-lhe vou respeitar, não quere ficar comigo.

Amu coloca um seus dedos sobre seu lábios sentindo estavam quente. Amu tentar. Reagir ikuto acabou Le de pergunta. Amu estava sua mão. Sobre ombro. De ikuto ela aperta sua blusa , sentido vergonhada por esse ser primeiro. Beijo ela se esconde. Seu rosto sobre peitoral de ikuto .

\- eu... Eu .. Gosto de você. Ikuto, não sou a pessoa certa para você. - Amu diz encerrando sua cabeça peitoral ikuto.

Ikuto leva sua mão ate quejo de Amu levantado seu rosto. Para que ele a olha-se sua expressões face.

\- você fica linda esta corada.

Ikuto sem soltar um das suas mão estava segurando-lhe. Cintura de Amu, uma sua mão, ele pega outra mão de Amu levanta seus dois braços em volta seu pescoço .

\- Segura .-,diz ikuto agora levanto Amu pode fica sua altura .

\- isso muito vergonhosos .- diz Amu segurando pescoço de ikuto. A segurava pena cintura.

\- não tenha vergonha.- ikuto. Da um sorriso. Malicioso pescoço de Amu beija fazendo com ela fique toda arrepiada .

Ikuto Volta Beija-la , passando. O tempo. Escondido , o casal se vai embora .

\- eles já foram .-disse ikuto soltando cintura. Amu a colocando no chão.

\- melhor nos voltamos , antes que escureça. Disse Amu, vergonhada.

Voltando para mansão mãos dadas sem importa olhares em sua volta ,Ikuto apreciavam cada momentos juntos ou ver Amu. Sorrindo. Outro lado da rua um homem lhe chamava atenção. Do seu parceiro.

\- olha ela esta ali . Nós a encontramos.

\- Não. Podemos agir agora meio dessa multidão . Seu idiota .teremos estará ela ficar sozinha.

\- você tem razão.

Os discreta mente sair trás Amu. A seguindo , sem ela totar .

Chegando na mansão , os dois avisam seguindo Amu. Para frente da mansão.

\- droga ! A garota estar saindo. Alguém. Pertence nobreza?.

\- garota de sorte. O que vamos fazer agora?.

\- vamos informar nosso chefe ,uma hora ela ter fica sozinha , então vamos aproveitar chance de pega-la.

Amu desde infância se tivesse revoltado silenciosamente contra esta ideia, e tivesse saído com algum homem perdita se apaixonar. homem acabou de beija-la descrição príncipe encantado , sentiu-se facilmente atraída pelo Ikuto e a, pouco,tinha dado por si a amá um cavalheiro, amadurecido e responsável. Sentia-se segura seus braços , sabia também a amava, e aceitou o pedido convite ir ao lado amanha.

Pensar nestas coisas fazia-a sentir-se culpada ocorrido no baile estar ali. Sabia este homem não apetência, que devia era fazer as malas e partir antes que mudasse de ideias .Se partisse agora,tinha a certeza de que nunca mais teria forças para ver-lo de novo. Amu foi ate a casa banho e pós a água a correr, Depois de versificar a temperatura, virou-se a caminho da cômoda,a tirar vestido enquanto atravessava o quarto. Procurou a bolsa empregada avinha deixado maquiagem para si, abriu-a, e trou um gilete e um sabonete, depois despiu-se por completo. Pegando na gilete e no sabonete, foi de novo para casa de banho. Fechou a torneira , pos um toalha ao alcance da mão, e entrou cautelosamente do modo como o banho a descontraia, e deixou-se escorregar mais adentro da água. O dia fora longo lembras ikuto avinha beijado estavam tensas, mas sentia-se satisfeita.

No dia seguindo Ikuto leva Amu mesmo lago se contava uma canoa beira do lago.

\- Na onde vamos . - ela se perguntava se aproxima lago.

\- Vais ver.

\- Não vais sequer dar-me uma pista?

\- Bom - disse ele aproximando da canoa . - Vamos um lugar especial .

\- Calculo que tenha que me sentir especial. - Amu pequena risada leve.

Ele deu maus alguns passos antes de responder.

\- Tu és especial - disse por fim, e a maneira como o disse deixou-a a pensar se ele quereria acrescentar mais alguma não acrescentou, Amu sorriu um pouco antes de desviar os olhos . Enquanto o fazia, sentiu o vento na cara.

\- Posso ajuda-lo . ver ikuto empurrava pouco canoa dentro lago.

\- Não, só entrar lá para dentro.

Assim que ela entrou, ele empurrou a embarcação mais para dentro de água, junto a doca. Depois saltou graciosamente do pontão para a canoa, colocando os pés com cuidado para evitar que se virasse. Amu ficou impressionada com a agilidade dele, sabendo que o que fizera tão rápido e facilmente era mais difícil do que parecia.

Amu sentou-se na parte da frente da canoa, de frente para a ré. Ele tinha dito qualquer coisa acerca de perder a vista quando começasse a remar, mas ela abanou a cabeça, dizendo que estava bem assim. E era verdade.

podia ver tudo aquilo que de fato queria ver se virasse a cabeça mas, mais que tudo , queria obervar Ikuto Era ele quem ele tinha vindo ver, e não rio. tinha a camisa desabotoada em cima, e podia ver-lhe os músculos do peito a fletirem-se com cada movimento. Também tinha as mangas arregaçadas, e elam podia admirar-lhe os músculos dos braços a incharem ligeiramente. Os músculos estavam bem desenvolvidos.

\- Em que estás a pensar?.

Amu sentiu o estomago dar um saltinho quando a voz ikuto a fez regressas realidade. Apercebeu-se de que não tinha falado muito desde que tinham começado, remar.

\- Coisas boas - respondeu ela tentado contralar pensamentos pervertidos .

Ela desvia viu nos olhos dele que tinha percebido que pensava nele. Ela gostou de que o soubesse, e esperava que também tivesse estado a pensar nela.

\- Ainda falta muito?

\- Mais ou mesmo.

\- Isto aqui é bonito. Tão limpo. Tão calmo. - Amu mirava passagens das arvores ao redor do lago.

\- De certa forma ate é, acho eu. O rio corre da floresta. Não há uma única quinta entre esta parte e a nascente, e a água é pura como a chuva . Provavelmente tão pura. - Amu se inclinou-se para ele.

\- Ikuto ?

\- Sim .!

\- Porque você me convidou ? vim um lugar tão especial?

\- Eu não planejava apaixonar por ti. Na que-la noite percebi é diferente outras mulheres , nunca imaginei me sentira a vontade dançar com alguém .

-" Ele se apaixonou por mi ? o que eu digo?"

\- Eu também me apaixonei por você na que-la noite.

\- Eu duvido você tenha planejado se apaixonar por mim, Amu acrescido nosso destino não são apenas conhecidensia . Mas uma vez que nos encontramos, ficou claro que nenhum de nós podia controlar o que maravilhoso foi criado nosso laços .

Para mim, um amor como aquele acontece apenas uma vez, e é por isso que cada minuto que passamos juntos fica gravado na minha memória. Nunca esquecerei um único momento.

Amu ficou a olhar para ele. Nunca ninguém lhe tinha dito uma coisa assim antes. nunca. Ela não sabia o que responder e ficou em silencio, vergonhada.

\- Lamento se te fiz sentir pouco a . Não tinha intenção disso.

Ela falou devagar, sentindo-se emocionada.

\- Não me fizeste sentir pouco a vontade, Ikuto... É só que nunca ouvi coisas assim. O que disseste foi maravilhoso.

O silencio tranquilo desceu sobre eles. Uma água marinha levasse distancia, dois peixes saltou junto a margem. Os remos moviam-se ritmandamente, fazendo pequenas ondas que balançavam vagarosamente canoa. a brisa tinha parado, á medida que canoa se movia em direção a um destino desconhecido.

Amu reparava em tudo, cada som, cada pensamento. Os sentidos tinham-se reanimado, revigorando-a, e sentiu a mente a vaguear pelas ultima semana . O choque ao lembra da que-la noite quase sem dormir, não poder se aproximar novamente Ikuto.

Amu mas agora, enquanto olhava ikuto a remar, questionava estas suposições básica, Ele exsudava sexualidade em cada coisa que fazia, tudo o que era, e ela deu consigo a pensar nele de uma maneira que uma mulher se comportar , nao deveria pensar.

Amu po'v

Tentava não olhar fixamente para ele, desviava os olhos muitas vezes, mas a maneira fácil como ele movia o corpo tornava-lhe difícil manter os olhos desviados duramente muito tempo dele.

-" Estou ficando louca ! pensar no corpo dele ".

( Nota/: literamente *¬* alguém alem de mim estar sentir calor ?)

Normal po'v.

\- Aqui estamos - disse Ikuto a aguar a canoa em direção a umas poucas da arvores junto á margem.

Amu olhou em volta, sem ver nada.

\- Onde é?

\- Aqui - disse ele de novo , apontando a canoa para uma velha arvore caída, obscurecendo um abertura quase completamente escondia á vista. Guiou a canoa a contornar a arvore, e ambos tiveram que baixar a cabeça para não bater nela.

\- Fecha os olhos. - sussurrou ele , a Amu fechou, pondo as mãos na rosto.

\- Já podes - disse finamente depois de ter parado de remar. - já os podes abrir agora.

Ela ficou surpreendida como estivera invisível apenas alguns momentos antes. Era espetacular . Cisnes e gansos circulavam literamente. Pássaros a flutuar tão juntos. Ela não conseguia ver água.

\- Oh! Meu deus! - ela disse baixinho. - é maravilhoso.

Ficaram sentados em silencio durante um longo tempo, a observar os pássaros. Ikuto apontou para um grupo de cisnes acabadas de sair voando . Ikuto passa sua mão cintura dela fazendo com que Amu senta-se no seu colo , ele aproxima seu rosto beija delicadamente , não fazer movimento brusco canoa não vira-se , ele calmamente deita Amu sobre canoa ficando sobre segura seu pescoço outra mão continuava segura pela cintura. Cada segundo juntos emoções dentro si tomava conta , Cada beijos cada toque.

Tempo voltado para beira do lago ikuto remava beira do lado se aproximar margem ele decer para emburra canoa terra firme . Amu ao decer ikuto apena no colo.

\- Ikuto posso andar sozinha - disse Amu entre risos.

\- Não quero , Eu quero levá-la minha precisa nosso castelo. - desses tom brincando.

\- Para com isso me coloca no chão.

\- Não mesmo , Só senhorita aceitar meu convite .

\- Outro convite ?

\- Sim , Gostaria passar noite comigo?

Uma pergunta vez meu mundo abala-se por completo, Completamente apaixonada perdidamente por ele , Não me arrependia por nada deste mundo única noite com entregaria corpo algo para este homem . Se não fizer sinto eu arrependeria resto da minha vida eu nunca mas poderei velo novamente. Um única noite seus braços poderá muda nossos destinos .

Tendo responder-le minha vos sai tremular . - Sim.

Ikuto da grande sorriso gentilmente a coloca no chão sem desgrudar seu corpos ele se baixa seu rosto possa beija-la.

Passando a trade lago ikuto e Amu regressa para mansão , sem se importa olhares em sua volta empregados . Tempo todo eu me perguntava ikuto estava perdidamente apaixonado por mim , como eu estou por ele . Ele me levava ate seu quarto me pegando no colo me leva ate cama. Ele começa a beijar com delicadeza , eu coloco meu braços em volta de seu pescoço, o beijo começa ser intenso , ele para começa a beijar meu pescoço com gentileza suas mão acaricia minha cintura, ele volta me beijar quando sinto sua mão subir vestido ,escuto ele gemer por falta de ar ele quebra o beijo, me afasta um pouco retira sua mão destro de minha vestido.

– Ikuto... - digo seu nome sem me da conta estou chamando.

Sinto seu calor seu perfume , sinto sua respiração. retribuo o beijo coloco meus braços em volta do pescoço para aprofunda o beijo deixando intensamente , ikuto a ponha sua mão na cama me deita devagar , para o beijo me olha lindos olhos de safira com um sorriso meigo , começa carícias meu rosto de leve , se aproxima de meu testa meda um pequeno beijos .

Se inclina aponha seus braços cada lado deu corpo, estico meus braços toco as costas de ikuto, não consegui dizer nada no momento apenas sorrio para ele. Eu estou realmente entregando alma de coração este homem .

kuto volta me beija-me começa decer seu beijos para meu pescoço suas mão começa desabotoar meu vestido , me inclino meu corpo ele possa tira meu vestido, realmente com vergonha primeira deixo homem ver meu corpo . Ele volta beija-me meu pescoço passo minha mão dentro da blusa dele a abraçando , começa decer seus beijo entre meus seios chegando minha barriga sinto pequeno arrepio , se inclina retira sua blusa . Olho seu corpo musculoso . Ele volta a beija-me minha barriga suas mão vão ate minha calcinha retira-la jogando em alguns canto , comera cariciar minha coxas, carecia minha coxas volta me beija e tão para abre fecho do sutiã me inclino ele retira. Começo sentir um calor dentro de mim nunca sentir antes quero ele me toque mais quero seus beijos.

Retirando sutiã de Ikuto aproveita tira suas calças apenas ficando de abocanha os meus seios de leve começa a massageia com gentileza, circulando o mamilo sensível com o polegar até que eu arqueio em direção a ele, tomada pelo prazer.

Continuando massagear meus seios seguro o lenço da cama com força fecho os olhos sinto o prazer , ele para dece seus beija-me minha barriga , voltado a decem seus beijos ate minha feminidade não consigo controla-o meu gemidos , quando sinto ikuto lamber minha feminidade usando aponta da língua com gentileza ele ponha suas mão em minha cintura começa carecia mesmo tempo . Ergo meu guatrio abro mais minha pernas que posso fica a vontades. escuto sua voz sussurrando

– Quero seja minha por completo.

kuto me da outro beijo carecia meu rosto ele retira seu box , fico impressionada o tamanho de seus nembros, com vergonha a fundo minha cabeça no travesseiro sinto ikuto se aproxima carecias minhas costas ele se aproxima meu pescoço beija.

Ele separa minha pernas cada lado, quando sinto vagarosamente tentado penetra com delicadeza , começo sentir pouco dor , começo a gemer pela dor , ikuto pausa penetração volta me beija-me , vejo par de safira me olhava , ele volta penetrar profundamente.

– Amu... - ele geme, entrelaça os dedos aos meus e me possui com um movimento longo e profundo, que me preenche e me deixa sem fôlego. Ele se move devagar, aumentando meu prazer a cada instante. Ele continua me beijando suavemente até que eu o envolvo com as pernas e arqueio o corpo, trazendo-o para mais perto, aprofundado-o em meu corpo.

A sensação cresce e se espalha até que atinjo o clímax com tanta intensidade cada vez mais rápido. Sinto o poder pulsante dentro de mim e o grito roucos quando ele chega,arqueando as costas antes de procurar minha boca para um beijo carinhoso.

Nosso dedos estão entrelaçados, nossos corpo esta unidos .

Uma noite unidos pelo destino , dormimos juntos abraçados apaixona mente sem pensar no manhã . Eu acordo me viro olhar lado da cama vejo ikuto acordado me observa intensamente olhar de safira. Ele se aproxima meu rosto me beijar meus lábios.

\- Bom dia !. - desses enquanto se levantava colocava suas calças .

\- Bom dia ! - apenas respondo , me perguntava o que viria seguir, uma noite longa de amor .

Ele sorri para mim me desses. - De pois termina arruma toma café , quero venha comigo um lugar .

\- Sim. - apenas digo .

Do outro lado da porta escuto grande barulho voz gritando, do nada escuto aporta se abrir então vejo jovem cabelos castanhos belo vestido entrado no quarto.

\- Ikuto ?!

\- Lynn ?

\- O que trás , aqui . - desses tom irônico.

\- Eu me pergunto ? O que faz essa caipira ?.

\- Não me diga você dormiu com ela. essa puta aproveitadora.? - desse voz sarcástica referindo minha pessoa .

Rapidamente me levanto da cama pego o vestido o coloco Lynn vem em minha direção quando sinto rosto arder "Tap" .

\- Isso por você ter se aproximado dele . Eu te avisei caipira.

\- Você ikuto como se atrever me trair ? sento meu noivo.

Ikuto se aproxima de Lynn segura seu braço fortemente.

\- Saia! da minha casa . você não tem o direito o vender ninguém estiver sobre esse teto,

-" O que os dois então juntos?! Eles são noivos ?. Eu não tinha o direito ter passado noite com ele , acabei cometer um pecado terrível. Tenho sair aqui nunca mas devo velo novamente."

Sentir dor meu coração , profundamente saio correndo da que-le quarto mas rápido possível mesmo estado os pés descalços corro para fora da mansã voz ikuto - Amu espera...- me chamando, tristemente o inquinou por completo saio mansão corro sem rumo pelas ruas .

Ao sair da mansão Amu corre sem rumo , logo ali dois homem esperando grande chance pega-la.

\- Essa nossa chance vamos pega-la!

 **Notas Finais**

comentários plz !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas da Autora**

u.u Boa leitura pensei seria ultimo capitulo não vai ser . lembre tenho muita coisa explicar rss  
eu to com preguiça acabei de almoça rrsrs me vou dormi ZZZZ

To com preguiça de revisar argg ... desculpe os erros de ortodiagráficos  
Boa leitura

 **Capítulo 7 - Capitulo 7**

Ao sair da mansão Amu corre sem rumo , logo ali dois homem esperando grande chance pega-la.

\- Essa nossa chance vamos pega-la!.

Amu corre desesperadamente para fora da mansão , sua seu coração seio tristeza puras lágrimas corria de seus olhos . Amu sem perceber dois homem corre trás dela tentado pega-la outro consegui agarra-la . Amu se dar conta esta acontecendo , ela desses tentando se soltar.

\- O que vocês querem comigo?!.

\- Garota sortuda você não terá mas sorte , ninguém poderá te ajudar. - o homem estava segurado Amu ele da um sorriso malicioso. Outro homem se aproxima de Amu coloca pano úmido com álcool sobre boca e nariz de Amu a fazendo apaga-la.

Na mansão Ikuto discutia com Lynn violentamente. - Saia já desta casa!

\- Porque ?! Eu sou sua noiva tenho direito esta nesta casa!. - Lynn gritava

\- Eu nunca aceite você como minha futura esposa, mesmo tenha apoio meus pais . Já eu te aceitarei eu sou herdeiro desta família eu controlo quem entra desta casa quem devera sair .

\- Mas ...

\- Mas nada Lynn saia desta casa Agora!. Sempre te dei tudo roupas joias , tudo você queria não passamos grande amigos de infâmias que estudado mos juntos escola internato .

\- Você ama mas que-la caipira sem teto do que eu ?! - Lynn gritava todos seus pulmões .

Ikuto e tomado pela raiva seu lado estava um vaso de flores sobre mesa, ele com brutalidade emburra o vaso com mão fazendo vaso cair no chão quebrando. O barulho faz que Lynn se assusta-se com repeti na mudança de atitude de Ikuto. Um momento o silencio e quebrado quando uma das suas empregadas anuncia alguém estas para entra no quarto.

\- Senhor Ikuto. O Senhor Hack esta aqui. Posso manda-lo entra ?.

Dentro da sala o silencio continuava algum segundos, Ikuto pronúncia poderia deixa-lo entra , aporta do quarto se abre revelando homem alto cabelos azul escuros seus olhos cor safira . Homem ao entra na sala ver ikuto com os pulmões cerrado ver Lynn se mantinha em silencio a olhar para chão ver vaso de flores quebrado.

\- Ikuto para-se você não esta tento bom dia.

\- Não mesmo Hack.

\- O que ouve aqui ?!.

Lynn estava em silencio puxou braço homem estava próximo seu lado e desses - Hack ! Ikuto perdeu noção .

\- Como assim lynn? ou que aconteceu.

Ikuto continuava em silencio .

\- Ikuto passou a noite uma jovem classes baixa , esta dizendo loucuras não me quer eu como sua noiva.

Homem escutava tudo Lynn desses ela continuava segurando seu braço ele responde .- Não posso fazer nada essa decisão Ikuto temos respeita .

\- Isso é loucura Hack você sabe quanto eu ,nós três somos amigos dês infância.

\- Lynn eu não posso fazer nada sobre decisão dele.

De escutar voz Lynn Ikuto acaba se irritando grita novamente mandado Lynn que saia-se .

\- Lynn, Sai desta casa agora.

\- Ikuto calma grita não vai resolver nada é primeira vês vejo levantado voz para la Lynn.

\- Hack ele não entende aquela mulher esta planejando dar o golpe da barriga.

\- Quem você esta falando Lynn? É garota de cabelos rosas que danço com ikuto no baile de caridade?.

\- Ela mesma Hack. Um minuto de silencio e tomando pelo quarto. No dia do Baile Hack deve alguns assuntos urgente para resolver por isso chegou atrasado no baile , Hack se lembra chegou na mansão.

 **Hack Flash Back Pov**

Hack descer da carruagem em direção a mansão da família Tsukiyomi, Hack lembra belos dias eram crianças Ikuto e Lynn brincavam pelo jardim na casa família Tsukiyomi . -" Era ótima época nós três éramos crianças ". consigo mesmo pensava Hack caminhava em direção mansão obervava lindo jardim de rosas . Hack ver jovem garota de cabelos rosados caminhando em direção carruagem , logo seguinte ver Lynn mas duas jovem se aproximando da jovem garota. Hack estava caminha pelo jardim ele se esconder trás de arbustos escuta Lynn falar algo para garota de cabelos rosados.

\- Olha o que temos aqui . - diz jovem estala ao lado direito de Lynn

\- hihihi. como deve audácia dançar Conde Ikuto. - Jovem lado esquerdo completava fala.

\- Vocês duas não percam seu tempo falando pessoa dessa baixo nível. - Lynn dizendo abrindo seu leque.

\- Uma caipira como você não devem colocas seus pés nunca mas sobre essa casa, muito menos chegar perto meu Ikuto.-com raiva Lynn empurra Amu sobre chão jogando sobre poça de água.

\- Olha só caipira ficou toda ensopada inunda.

Apenas sem mover Amu continua sentada no chão apenas obervando atitude jovem.-É assim tipo de pessoa vocês são !.- diz voz alta Amu ao tentar se levantar Amu sente seu rosto quente seguindo tapa Lynn seu rosto.

\- É ai seu devido lugar. Sua imunda .

\- Nunca mas se aproxima meu Ikuto. - terminado de dizer Lynn joga seu leque rosto de Amu.

\- HIhihih .- as duas jovem lado Lynn apenas riam ao das costas Lynn uma duas jovem arranca presilha estava aprender cabelo de Amu jogando no chão outra puxava seu vestido chegando rasgas.

\- Bem feito caipira !. - assim as duas se dão as costas indo embora com Lynn.

Hack se escondia sobre os arbustos de arvores . ele pensava consigo mesmo como sua amiga de infância conhecia a anos poderia ser tornado mulher possessiva , ele saia ela amava Ikuto todos esses anos fazer uma crueldade como esta humilhar uma jovem garota mesmo sento convidada da família Tsukiyona era uma grande ousadia humilhar um dama daquela forma .

\- É esse tipo de pessoa ela é ? Seu verdadeiro Eu de Lynn .

Hack ver jovem garota acabo de ser humilhada chorando no chão , ele se aproxima dela tentara-la ajuda-la ele ver seu rosto pequeno flash back vem sua mente , era mesma jovem ele tinha puxando dentro do beco escuro estava sento perseguindo por policial . seu verdadeira identidade ele era o rosa negra.

Uma garota como você não deveria andar a esta hora na rua.

Ele sussurra em meus ouvidos logo ele retira sua mão de minha boca. rapidamente eu me afasto dele ele me encara.

\- "Tome mais cuidado menininha para não ser pega por um homem .".

Se ikuto souber estiver perto desta jovem foi completamente malicioso ela . ele vai quere me matar. - melhor não se aproximar dela.

Assim Hack deu passo para trás saio direção mansão sem ajudar jovem . A o chegar na mansão Hack a vista ikuto estava dentro só salão grande sorriso seus rosto segura uma taxa de vinho. Hack se aproxima de Ikuto o cumprimentar .

\- Olá Ikuto a conto tempo .

\- Olha Hack . finamente decidiu comparecer nossa festa de caridade .

\- Ikuto eu não te vejo a anos assim grande sorriso . Aconteceu algo ?.

\- Eu sabia minha felicidade estava tão radiante todos tonarem .

\- Então me diga o que aconteceu esta tão alegremente?.

\- Hack acho encontrei a garota certa para mim .

\- O que?! você não pretendia ter Lynn sua esposa ?.

\- Não ela pode ser uma grande amiga de infância para mim , mas ela não é pessoa certa para mim, eu quero passar resto da minha vida seu lado.

\- Me conta como erres sua garota , acabou de rouba seu coração por completo.

Ikuto descrevia como era jovem bela de cabelos rosados . Hack seus pensamentos acaba de confirma era mesma jovem esta com Lynn sento humilhada por completo , Hack por um memento decide contar pata Ikuto o que-le acabou de presenciar , mas foi impediu por uma madame se aproximo de ikuto para conversa com ele .

-" É melhor não contar para ele. Ele não pode acreditar em mim mas respeito de Lynn ."

\- Hack um momento já voltou vou acertas negociação com a família Silva .

\- Tudo Bem Ikuto leve o tempo que precisar.

Dias se passaram Hack caminhava pela cidade de New York - Inglaterra pelas ruas a noite, ele escutar um grito repedido vindo de um beco escuro . O grito continuação pedido de socorro . Sem pensar Hack corre a dentro do beco ver uma jovem de cabelos rosados sento segurada por dois homem outro le tanto um tapa no rosto a fazendo chora . Em um movimento rápido Hack corre juntado homem le deu tapa.

\- "Você deve aprender nunca ser levantar mão para dama, seu covarde."

Hack de pois de ajuda-la ele percebe era mesma jovem estava na mansão qual dama ikuto a tinha descrevi do. -" Essa dama novamente , não pode ser apenas coincidência, nós encontroamos pela terceira vês" . De pois protegê-las Ele a pega escuta ela murmurar por algo -" Vovó, Sofia alguém ajudem elas." A garota de cabelos rosados estava seus braços ela desmaia Hack a leva para uma braça a deitado sobre um banco um momento ele fica atraído doce aroma ao ver garota acabou de proteger doce rosto dormindo tranquilamente , ele um momento e atraído por seus lábios ele se aproxima para beija-la ele se sempre esta dama não a pertence -le, assim seu amigo Ikuto . ele se avança seus lábios dela joga seu casaco sobre ela fazendo cobri-la ele se levanta sai deixando jovem dormindo tranquilamente no banco.

-" Não tenho direito tela para mim ."

 **Normal pov**

Hack se lembro desses momentos sobre bela dama de cabelos rasados então olha para ikuto encerra o pulnhos o pergunta . - Ikuto na onde esta que-la garota de cabelos rosados?.

\- Hack?! Não sei ela acabou de sair correndo para fora da mansão. - desses Ikuto.

\- Você sabe ela tem parentes ou familiares na onde ela mora ?.

\- Ela me disse não tinha família que ela era órfãs .

\- Ela vive com alguen ?.

\- Não ele me disse a dois dias a trás casa na onde ela vivia com pessoas morram acidente tomou conta da casa pelo fogo ?. - ao termina essa falar Hack se lembra mesma noite ele a salvou de dois homens algo venho em sua mente.

\- IKUTO... precisamos achar essa garota rápido ?!

\- Porque Hack?

\- Hack você ficou louco ir atrás da que-la garota ?- Desses Lynn .

\- Não é isso , ikuto você tem acreditar em mim a dois dias trais eu estava caminhando pela ruas escutei um grito vindo de um beco escuro essa garota de cabelos rosas estava seguida perseguida por homens.

\- Como tem certeza mesma garota estamos falando ? Hack . - perguntou Lynn .

\- Eu a vi com você no dia do baile fora do jardim .

\- Como assim você me vi o com ela.

Hack olha em direção Ikuto de pois solta seu braço que Lynn segurava . ele se afasta dela.

\- No dia do baile antes mesmo Ikuto me dizer quem era dama estava apaixonado, eu a vi no jardim com você Lynn, E sua ciúmes possessivo em relação Ikuto , você já mas deveria ter feito algo como aqui-lo.

\- To que você esta falando Hack?!- Ikuto o pergunta

\- Neste dia eu vi Lynn se aproximar dela no jardim mas duas damas para humilhares garota de cabelos rosas.

\- Isso é mentira . - grita Lynn

\- Lynn já mas eu nunca mentiria sobre isso mas para ikuto.

\- Hack porque você não me conto isso no dia do baile ?.

\- Eu iria conta-lo mas foi interrompido dama da família Silva se aproximou de nós.

\- Isso tem a ver com aquela garota ter sito perseguida hack ela apenas uma caipira pobre. - se exalta Lynn escutar hack contado a verdade para Ikuto.

\- Pensa comigo Lynn . Como pode um casa pegar fogo matar duas pessoas vive dentro mesma casa que-ela , ela única sobreviver por fim ela perseguida por dois homens .

\- Isso deve ser apenas uma Coincidência. .

\- Já Lynn quem poderia ir traz de garota pobre não tem nada , colocar fogo na casa de proprizito depois tenta lar capitularam apenas fazer alguma maldade . isso seria ir longe mas .

\- Hack esta seguro o que está me dizendo ?.- pergunta Ikuto.

\- Sim . Tenho certeza essa garota tem algo então trás dela . acabou de me confirma mesma noite eu salvei ,você disse casa ela vivia pegou fogo.

\- Isso for mesmo verdade demos encontra-la , mas por qual motivo a querem ?. - ikuto se perguntava .

\- Não sei esta trás dela não e pessoa normal ela deve ter muito poder.

\- Você de refere algum da nobreza ?. - pergunta Lynn.

\- Puramente Sim . mas o porque ?! alguém da nobreza estaria interessado uma órfã ?. - Os pensamentos Hack e atingido por um raio se lembra de boatos antigos .

\- E isso , só pode ser isso .

\- O que foi Hack você sabe de algo.

\- Ser for estou pensando não a duvidas . essa garota pode ser herdeira da família Hinamori.

 **Notas Finais**

Provavelmente próximo capitulo será o ultimo ..


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas da Autora**

Eu acho hoje eu vou perde minha cabeça kkkkkkkkkk  
quero comentários!  
assim vocês ter capitulo final mas rápido possível

 **Capítulo 8 - Capitulo 8**

\- Ser for estou pensando não a duvidas . essa garota pode ser herdeira da família Hinamori.

A ouvir isso todos estavam na sala ficaram em silencio por um momento , ikuto aproxima de Hack o desses. - Não teve mos nos precipitar Hack, podemos procura mas informações sobre ela no orfanato ela viveu o diretor do local pode saber de alguma coisa.

\- Ikuto você sabe qual orfanato ela vive-o ?.

\- Não sei Hack mas aqui na cidade de Billinghay são apenas 4 orfanatos podemos procura informação sobre ela qual ela viveu . assim le disse ikuto para Hack.

\- Vamos a procura . - Hack le desses saindo do quarto. ikuto se aproximo de Lynn olhar frio sombrio e desse voz baixa para ela apenas ouvir . -Não pense vou deixar isso impune sobre sua atitudes em minha casa, muito menos humilhar alguém sobre meu teto. Ikuto termina de dizer para Lynn ele sai do quarto a deixando sozinha pálida seus próprios pensamentos .-" E vim Ikuto esta completamente irritado comigo por causa uma vadia."

Na cidade Bilinghy Ikuto procurava informações sobre Amu uns dos orfanatos, não tendo nem susseço ele recorre outro não tento mesma sorte decidiu ir ate orfanato próximo ao rio que dividia cidade de Bilinghy e walcott. no final da trade a carruagem para enfrente a orfanato Ikuto e hack decen da carruagem assim caminha verem uma casa grande um jardim cheio de crianças brincado correndo pelo jardim Ikuto ver uma senhora que faria o chão . Ele se aproxima dela e pergunta.

\- Por favor Aqui era abrigado uma jovem chamada Amu ela tinha cabelos rosados sua idade de 16 anos ?.- desse Ikuto perguntou se aproxima da senhora para de varre o chão o fazendo que ela olha-se para ele .

\- O que trás aqui meus jovens ?. - senhora pergunta.

\- Estamos a procura jovem criada orfanato queremos saber sobre ela . - assim le disse Ikuto

\- Desculpe minha falta educação sou Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

A senhora ouvir nome Tsukiyomi fica supreça deixa a vasoura cair no chão.

( **Nota :** _Pessoal não esta acostumado sobre império dos nobreza deixa lista categoria relações deles. Imperador ,Rei da Boêmia,Arquiduque,Príncipe, Duque,Marquês,Conde,Visconde,Barão,Nobre. A família que Ikuto são próximos rei duque .como ele não e casado não possui um herdeiro perdesse conde . Assim eres como Amu seria uma condessa .se eles se casarem passaram ser marques , por último duque e duquessa. muito tem dúvida sobre isso deixa uma nota._ )

 **País França cidade de - Versalhes**

Homem recebia uma ligação , avisado os dois estavam com a garota , o homem da pequeno sorriso de canto , olhando para janela le desses .- Aqui a 3 dias estarei em Bilinghy , não faça nada contra garota eu quero mesmo vê-la meus próprios olhos assim que estiver em Londres vocês homens receberam o pagamento combinado. Ele desliga o telefone.

 **AMU POV**

Amu estava deitada sobre monte de palha ao desperta ela se perguntava na onde estava olhar seu redor Amu ver estava a corretando sua pernas estava trancada uma cela . Amu tenta se levantar não consegui sentir as corrente estavam suas pernas impedi-las. Homem estava sentado um banco de frente para cela de Amu ele desses .

\- Finamente você acordou? Você garota não sabe o trabalho que nós deu, tentado encontra .

\- Quem é você o que querem comigo? . - Amu o pergunta.

\- Logo você saberás melhor fica bem quentinha não se mova . se não le vou fazer picadinho do seu corpo.

Outro homem decen a escadas escuta eu parceiro falar para garota , ele se aproxima e desses. - Não fala besteira não podemos encosta um dedo sequer desça garota são ordem nosso feche .

\- Que pena estava louco para brinca este lindo corpo . - assim le desses homem estava sentado olhando para Amu maliciosamente. Amu se mantinha sentada no local preza as correntes ao pés Amu ficou quieta bom tempo pensado no pior o que poderia acontece-le.

-" Estou com medo,alguém por favor me ajudem . meu senhor me proteja desse mal." consigo mesma Amu pedia proteção para seu bem.

 **País Londres cidade - Bilinghy**

Ikuto e Hack são convidados a entra no orfanato a senhora entra no pequeno escritório pede para que os dois acompanhem ela, os dois então na sala a senhora pede que ele sentão fiquem a vontade .A senhora cruza os dedos.

\- Eu posso ajuda-los ?.

\- Eu avinha dito estamos trás informações sobre senhorita Amu .

\- Sim ela era umas das minhas crianças, por devido sua idade encaminhamos ela para companhia de costureira dão oportunidades de empregos jovem garotas , foram criada deste orfanato. O que querem saber exatamente sobre ela?. - assim le pergunto a senhora ver expressão olhar do jovens homem estavam sentado sua frente.

\- A duas semanas a trás eu conhecer a garota no baile de caridade estava avento em minha mansão ela foi convidada por minha família a traves da senhorita Cluad era nossa convidada . - ikuto da uma pequena pausa continua falar.

\- Duas semanas se pois do Baile queria convidar a senhorita Amu para um passeio. sabendo sobre seu endereço a traves de minha mãe foi trás dela quando a reconhecia na rua dois a trás . Sou por ela casa onde morava com a senhorita Claud e Sr. Sofia avinha pegado fogo na casa infelizmente as duas... avinha falecido no trágico acidente, apenas Amu acabou sobrevivendo.

\- Oh! Meu deus ! ..- a senhora a escutar tona Claud faleceu acidente ela quase desmaia mas Hack se levanta segurando a tempo.

\- A senhora esta bem?. - assim perguntou Hack ainda segurava a senhora.

\- Sim desculpe não espera que minha amiga senhorita Claud avinha falecido.

\- Então a senhora era amiga dona Claud. - Ikuto pergunta .

\- Sim . por isso mandei Amu fica-se com ela era de minha confiança .sabia Amu poderia cuidar dela já por causa sua idade 60 anos mesmo assim continuava trabalhando .

\- Como esta Amu na onde ela esta ?.- a senhora começa fica apavorada.

\- Ela estava comigo esta manha em minha casa por causa pequeno mal entendido ela saio correndo . Mas problema não é esse nós procuramos ela por toda parte não encontramos nem um lugar .

\- vou pelo meu amigo Hack no dia do acidente que casa estava pegando fogo ,Amu estava sento perseguida por dois homens. Ele consegui imperdilos ele não fizesse mal nem um a ela.

Hack segurava a senhora tenta senta-la na cadeira . ele e desses . - estamos querendo saber sobre ela , estou certas duvidas alguém possa estar trás dela.

\- Por favor nós digas se senhora sabe de algo .

\- Desculpe não sei de nada, anos a trais eu encontrei um beber chorando nossa porta em um dia chuvoso recen nascido , não mas nada alem disso sobre ela.

\- Ela foi abandonada ? a senhora não fio alguém trazê-la ?.

\- Não apenas quando eu sair por ter escudado choro de criança , apenas vi ela toda molhada dentro um cesto chorando , olhei não vi ninguém por perto apenas uma carruagem passado pela estrada .

\- Isso não tem nada a ver minha criança ser perseguida .

\- Ikuto uma criança sento abandonada por uma carruagem ...

\- Hack você tem razão ela deve pertencer algum família da nobreza .

\- O que vocês então falado ? como assim ela pode pertence nobreza.

\- Por favor calma senhora nós vamos explicar tudo . estamos suspeitado Amu pertença a família Hanamori ela seja única herdeira,não a muitas jovem por ai tem cabelos rosados nós conhecíamos única família tinha cabelos desse tipo era Hanamori. - desses Hack

\- Mas a família Hanamoris morreram tráfico acidente a 16 anos atrais . isso seria impossível único sobrevivou foi irmão mas novo da família hoje é Duque Eikich, eu sabia esse senhor não tem descendesses . - desses a senhora pensava como uma família da nobreza alto nível poderia abandonada uma criança recém nascido .

\- Anos trais escutei rumores acidente da família foi muito suspeito , escutei boatos foi o próprio duque Eikich mandou matar sua irmã seu marido. Na que-la época senhora duquesa estava grávida mas antes do acidente trágico ela deu a luz mas infelizmente ouvir foi criança não aguento morreu logo após o parto.

A senhora estava tentado raciocinar todas que-las informações ela lembra que de pois Amu foi para casa da senhorita Claud dois homens venho a procura dela .

\- Então pode ter sido eles le desse Hack falar para Ikuto.

\- Ele me deixaram contados deles eu soube-se Amu estava eu ligar para ela, mas não sabia estaria correndo perigo algo do tipo ele vieram aqui conversão comigo tão educadamente perguntaram sobre Amu eu le dei endereço para eles . A terminar de falar isso a senhorita percebeu o que avinha feito suas vista começa fica embasadas começa a passar mau desmaia sobre abressão abaixa. Hacke ikuto percebe não poderia mas pedir informações a senhora ele ajudam a deitar sobre uma cama uma das crianças se aproxima dele trás como de água para a senhora estava acordando se levantado ikuto estava seu lado pede para que ela não faça muito esforço .

-Como a senhora sente ? - pergunta Hack

\- Estou bem desculpe por fazer senhores se preocupares .

\- Esta tudo bem,nós vamos procura bela senhorita Amu . a senhora pode apenas entra contados com eles saberá realmente estão com ela ou não?.

\- Claro eu posso .

De pois tempo recupera do susto a senhora caminha ate sua sala acompanhada de ikuto e hack. ela pega o telefone o cartão os homens avinha le dado ela começa a discar para o numero , o telefone começa tocar . outro lado um homem atente e desses .- Ola quem gostaria ?.

\- Boa tarde aqui quem fala e senhorita do orfanato queria saber vocês conseguiram encontra a senhorita Amu . ela não me das noticias a duas semanas.- assim le disse a senhora tranquilamente pelo telefone . ouve momento de silencio no telefone a senhora escuta apenas alguns momuros.

outro lado um deles atendeu o telefone desse baixo para o seu parceiro .- o que vamos fazer ? ela querendo saber da garota.

\- Vamos ameaça-la e dizer-le esta com agente nos somos parentes dele esta em nossa casa esta tudo bem, se não venha poderá nos causa problemas .

\- ta certo vou pega a garota e trazer ela ate aqui.

assim seu parceiro decem as escadas vai embosca tira Amu da sua cela outro desse pelo telefone- Desculpe somos parentes dela distância vou chama-la ela você poder conversa com ela espere um momento por favor. termina de dizer isso deixa o telefone .

senhora estacada alguns múrmuros desses em voz baixa para ikuto e Hack. - Eles disseram estavam com ela..

\- Tentar pergunta se você pode ver ela. - desses ikuto voz baixa.

\- Sim senhor.

 **AMU POV**

Amu estava deitada no chão um dos homens entra na cena dela pegando a chave tirando as correntes do pés dela, ele pega Amu belo braço e desses. - Você garota vai dizer apenas nós vamos te dizer .

\- O que vocês pensam estão fazendo ?.

\- Sua queria senhora do orfanato esta querendo saber sobre você , se você com porta-le vamos deixar falar com ela.

\- O que vocês querem exatamente ?.

\- Apenas diga você esta bem com gente somo parentes seu distante sua mãe.

Amu é levanta para cima quando moço emburra amu próximo o telefone diz tom baixa seu ouvido.-você sabe o que dizer se não peço nosso chefe que possa fazer você perde cabeça não tente nem uma gracinha.

Amu pega no telefone começa falar com Senhora.

\- Olá - desses Amu.

\- Olá Amu minha querida como está ,?

\- Estou bem . -"não estou nada bem quero pedir ajuda".

\- Soube seus parente distancia são primo da sua mãe.

\- Sim eles são meu parentes.

\- que bom encontrou alguém da sua família Amu. como esta a senhorita Claud.

\- Bom ela... - Amu da uma pequena pausa.-" Não envolver a senhora do orfanato meus problemas não posso contar a verdade."

\- Bom ela... está bem não poder ficar trabalhando com ela sabe agora encontrei alguém da minha família.

do outro lado a senhora pensava Amu estava mentido para si mesma sobre a morte da senhorita Claud acabou descobri e porque Amu estava voz tão tremular.

\- Querida sabe eu criança estamos com saudades de você podemos nós ver ?!.- assim perguntou a senhora tentado coloca o plano em ação a pedido de Ikuto .

\- Bom eu senhorita . tenho pedir para meu parentes espero um momento.

Amu se afasta do telefone tentado segura o choro pequenas lagrimas corriam seus olhos ela fala baixa desses para eles. - Ela esta querendo vim conhecer minha família .

\- Diga a ela estamos nós mudado ela tem apenas de pois de amanha poderá nós vim nos conhecer mas você tentar algo nós te matarem ela também .

\- Não por favor não faça isso.

\- Então seja uma boa menina faça acabe de dizer assim ela não iram mas nós incomodar você entendeu ?.

\- Sim.

Amu pega o telefone respira fundo e desse tentado manter a calma.- senhorita pode vim me ver de pois de amanha esta tudo bem ?.

Outro lado senhorita esperava ansiosa pela responda de Amu de pois um minuto de silencio ela escuta a voz de Amu dizer.- senhorita pode vim me ver de pois de amanha esta tudo bem ?.

\- Esta tudo bem minha queria você pode passar o endereço ?.

\- Só um momento .

Homem retira o telefone dos ouvidos de Amu , ele pega o telefone começa falar o endereço para a senhor . a senhora começa anotar o endereç ão ele desligar o telefone Amu começa cair no choro fortemente.- fique quita garota tem sorte estamos sento boazinhas com você ate de mas.

\- Agora você volte la para baixo fique bem quentinha.

 **Normal pov**

Assim o telefone e desligado a senhor conta o que Amu desses para ela todo os detalhes possível para Hack e ikuto eles decides acompanhar a senhorita no dia da vizita escondidos , assim foi planejado . Ikuto deixa seque uma continua em dinheiro ajudar orfanato as crianças , ikuto prometeu sempre assunto for possível. indo embora os dois voltam para mansão ikuto se mantinha em paciente tempo todo preocupado , Lynn continuava na mansão a espera do retorno do ikuto , ao ver ikuto voltado para mansão , ikuto le deus as costas iguinorante Lynn ela segura sua blusa pedido para que ele ouvi-se ela . Ikuto apenas friamente le desses .- Lynn por sua causa posso perder a mulher eu Amo . não sabia ela corria perigo hoje descobri ela está nas mãos de dois homens então com ela fazendo ela de refém se não coisa pior com ela. Nunca diga mas você deve se referi comigo como amigo nossa relação laços acaba aqui. Mas uma coisa se você não tive-se aparecido está amanha já mas isso iria ocorre ela estaria meu lado salva meus braços.

Ikuto sai le tanto as costas deixado Lynn paralisada com acabou de escutar chorando . Assim se passa mas um dia, no dia seguinte Ikuto e Hack vão ate orfanato levar a senhor ate endereço combinado. quando o telefone toca a senhora atente .

 **AMU POV**

Amu escuta voz no dia seguinte homem alto cabeços castanho escuro olhos cor de caramelo se aproxima da cela de Amu , escuta um dos homem dize-le .

\- Nós espera o senhor apenas amanha .

\- Sim eu cancelei tudo acabei vindo para ca mas rápido possível . - Homem olha para Amu passar seu olhar pelo corpo de Amu olhando cada detalha -l e .

\- Essa é garota . ate ela não e nada mal para uma órfãs foi criada mãos de um podre .

Amu acaba se irritado atitude do homem e desses.- Quem é você para me julgar minha aparência.

\- Silencio mocinha eu tenho todo o direito falar com você . sou o seu tio .

\- O que ? como você pode ser meu tio me tratando dessa forma.

\- Senhor temos um pequeno problema a senhora que a criou esta querendo vim vela hoje .

\- Apenas liguem para ela dizendo que a senhorita Amu não sente bem, em breve ela mandara uma carta contatá-la. Agora os dois saia aqui me deixem com a garota a sós .

\- Sim senhor. aqui estão as chaves da cela das algemas.

Os dois homens saia do local apenas deixado Amu com homens, Amu escuta porta fechar alto das escadas . homem estava sua frente ele abre cela dela começa caminhar onde Amu estava sentado no chão. ele se aproxima seguro rosto dela fazendo com que ela olha-se para ele.

\- O que você quer comigo?. - Amu pergunta irritada ao ver homem segura seu rosto.

\- Tudo acabaram em breve. confessor pretendia te matar por ser filha da minha Irma mas venha . assim ninguém ficaria meu caminho eu seria filho único da família Hinamori.

\- você sabe onde minha está . - pergunta Amu tentado descobri sobre sua mãe .

Calma minha jovem eu te contarei tudo sobre você .tem prometer fica quentinha.

 **Familiar Hinamori Flash Back Pov**

A dezesseis anos a trás nossa , nosso pai faleceu assim apenas deixado minha irmã única herdeira toda heranças da família , a que-le venho maltido acho eu era filho apropriado para comandar os negócios da família .Deixo tudo minha Irma seria sua "mãe". Sabendo do perigo que rondava sobre meu respeito Sua mãe já estava grávida de você antes mesmo eu pode-se a mata-la ele teve você nós escondeu de todos nós disse você avinha morrido no parto , isso passou tudo mentira para te proteger . Eu finamente consegui me livras de sua mãe seu pai por resto da vida, descobri longos anos através uma empregada ela avinha te abandonado , não era minha intenção trais de você claro . você não teria como comprovar sua relação com família Hinamori isso eu pensei mas .. você teve puxar maldito cor de cabelos de gerações nossa família teve cabelo cor de rosas .

\- Você sabe o quando mas que eu não cor muito incomum por ai .

\- Então você predente me matar só fica toda herança ?. - desses Amu

\- Eu não quero fazer parte deste mundo não quero um sentado ser quer pode ficar tudo com ele.

\- Isso você não predente me dizer minha jovem, eu sou filho legítimos da família você não passa copia barata da minha irmã .

\- Deixa contar uma coisas , como eu matei seus pais anos a trás.

 **Flash Back Pov**

de 1869 Londres cidade Bilinghy, Mansão jovem moça ter idade 23 anos da paz uma menina , sabendo sobre planos maliguinos de seu irmão. com medo algo poderia acontecer algo ruim ela decidiu encontre sua criança todos ela avinha nascido logo minutos de pois avinha morrido, assim a deixando frente um orfanato para protegê-la . De pois seu irmão soube ela avinha tido a criança ele decidiu visitá-la para le dar os parabéns mas ao chegar na mansão soube foi informado que a criança avinha morrido . horas de pois Kazuma acaba discutido duquessa Akane.

\- Meu irmão não posso aceitar suas atitudes nossa família.! - desses Akane

\- Só porque nossa pai deixo você responsável por toda herança você não tem o direito corta minha parte.

\- Entenda bem meu irmão não estou próprio usar seu dinheiro para bailes , mas sim usar para álcool festas particulares com é uma grande ofensa nossa família. Nosso dinheiro e ser usado sabedoria assim hospital caridades fabricas nosso empregados.

\- Esta louca não já sustentados esse imundos empregados nossa casa , nós não temos obrigação de paga-los já damos le comida e água dormi sobre um teto.

\- Calado ! Kazuma você não tem o direito ofender ninguém desta casa mas sobre meu teto. todos os meus empregados seram pagos todos os dias trabalhar desta casa . Se pensa continuar com essas atitudes horrível nesta família terei cortar todas suas ações.

\- Você não se atreveria Akane ! . - Kazuma grita todo seus pulmões .

\- Isso lamentável sua parte Kazuma não posso deixar passar seus atos.

A raiva domina Kazuma por um momento .- Já você não tem herdeiro ninguém mas poderá fica meu caminho nem mesmo da grande sorriso diabólico saca arma estas em sua cintura mira em direção a Akane . - Pensa me matar!

terminar de falar Akane escuta forte barulho dor por completo seu corpo , Kazuma avinha atirado 3 vezes nela uma sua barriga seu peito última bala seu abdome .Akane começa perde visão morrendo minutos de pois a escutar o barulho seu marido de Akane entra no quarto com tudo assim recebendo dois tiras nas costas . Kazuma derruba vela estava no quarto assim coloco fogo no local e saindo da casa antes dos empregados tentarem entra no quarto para salvar duquessa duque são impedido por Kazume le desses .- eles estão mortos se alguém aqui ter uma única palavra todos estarão mortos , Kazuma mando todos empregados não saia da casa ordenas alguns homens matem todos estavam dentro da mansão , antes de matar um das empregada ela pede a ele tenha piedade ,em troca já mas contaria para ninguém o que ouve na que-la casa em troca deixa-la viva ela contaria algo .Assim Kazume concordou deixo a empregada viva em troca ela diria ma dame teve a criança herdeira ela estava viva a deixo os cuidado de alguém não sabia informa onde.

assim os anos se passaram sento único herdeiro da família Hinamori nome da família jogadas profundos buracos negros ninguém da nobreza o respeita sobre suas atitudes , Kazuma ves tudo recupera seu títulos os anos nada deu certo sento somente grande piada duque solitário mal educado excluído por outros nembros da nobreza .

 **NORMAL POV**

\- Você matou meus pais por causa do dinheiro! seu mostro. - Amu grita.

\- Você garota sabe elogiar muito bem uma pessoa , olha só eu só mesmo mostro .!.

\- Tenho trata te fazer seja minha mulher terá um herdeiro , assim você terá sua parte por direito da família.

Amu a escutar isso Amu fica em choque um momentos.

\- Já seria mulher mostro igual a você. Não quero muito menos seu dinheiro!.Você me da nojo não acredito meu próprio tio esta me pedido algo assim . se é mesmo meu parente!

\- Garota você não tem muita escolhas eu posso te matar aqui e agora! Tenha apenas herdeiro esta livre quaser o queira.

-"Não quero esse homem me toque já mas, não tenho escolha se seguir suas regras talvez posso pedir ajuda, mas mesmo assim."- Amu lembra o que ouve na mansão na casa dos tsukiyomi Lynn era noiva de ikuto ela seria apenas amante por diversão para ele.Não tinha o direito passar a noite com ele mesmo assim eu Amo".- lagrimas começa corre no rosto de Amu lembrado seu amado..

Kazuma puxa Amu belos cabelos fazendo com que ela se deita-se no chão Amu senti mão dele entrado seu vestido Amu fecha seus olhos pede por ajuda seus pensamentos .-" Alguém me ajudem . alguém I-ku-to.". Olhos fechado Amu chorava segurava seu choro apenas sentido seu corpo sento violado por que-le homem , ela sentia seu odor alguém loucamente esfomeado desejo descontrolado.

Eu não aguentava. Tentei lutar contra ele, mas foi inútil. Ele era mais forte do que eu. sentir pulsos sendo segurados com força. Então, aproveitando minha incapacidade de me soltar, o maldito subiu em cima de mim e começou a tirar meu vestido . Manteve tempo todo meus olhos fechados não tive coragem de olhar o que ele ia fazer comigo. Senti-o penetrando com tudo. Senti uma dor lancinante, e então soltei um grito.

Quando o escutei falando isso, senti mais nojo ainda desse monstro. Minha mente estava a mil, mas jamais eu iria me entregar de bom grado a ele.

No orfanato Ikuto e hack estava preste sair levar a senhorita endereço foi combinado , Ikuto por um momento senti uma grande dor no seu peito.-" Amu...".

\- Ikuto o que ouve? - perguntou Hack.

\- Não se preocupe comigo estou bem . apenas sentir faltar de ar .Vamos temos encontra com senhora.

Ikuto e hack vão ate orfanato encontra com senhora no escritório estavam preste a sair o telefone toca outro lado da linha homem dizia Amu não sentia muito bem ,estavam se mudado para França ela iria entra contado com senhora traves de cartas. A escutar isso Ikuto sentiu por completo mas estar . Hack rapidamente ajuda-lo . A senhor termina de conversa com homem desliga o telefone tanto mal noticias .

Uma semana se passa Amu estava trancada no quarto começa sentir mão rapidamente coloca mão da boca sai correndo em direção o banheiro avinha no quarto. Um emprega entra no quarto ver Amu passar mal , Kazuma logo seguida entra no quarto e desse.- Acho teremos herdeiro na família mas rápido que eu imaginava. logo seguida ele sai do quarto . Amu passava mal pede para empregada buscar pouco de água para ela seus pensamentos Amu falava com sigo mesma. - "Não era para eu está sentido os si tomas menos de uma semana. Amu senti nacea novamente coloca mão da boca .-" Se realmente não tiver grávida dele só poderia ser..."

\- " Só pode ser isso passei a noite com ikuto minha menstruação o não venho nos dois dias seguinte era ter vindo. já meus dias , por favor não esteja errada .. a possibilidade estar grávida do ikuto!. se realente eu estiver ,tenho manter segredo mas desse maldito homem, ele foi me atacando tão maneira nem percebeu não era mas vigem ."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas da Autora**

Boa trade pessoal.  
Desculpe pela de morada tive bloqueio de imaginação. pensei esse seria capitulo final mas achei que ficaria muito longo mesmo . eu deixa parte do capítulo final para vocês  
Boa leitura

 **Capitulo 9**

Todos esses 8 meses passei trancada nesta mansão alem do meu quarto estava só apenas podia sair fora da mansão caminha pelo jardim. A cada dia me odiava por talvez esta carregando filho da que-le homem . as vezes escutada vozes dentro minha cabeça a noite era ter calma esperança haveria mas chance estar carregando filho cujo do homem eu amava . Muitas vezes tive pânico tentava me matar era impedido as vezes belos empregados ou pelo dois homem que sequestrada. Tenho náuseas da vida dor de cabeça só de chegar perto da que ele homem dizia ser meu tio .

Não consigo esquecer que-le dia abri meus olhos eu mesma me vi deitada no chão sentido grande desprezo de mim mesma estar deixado homem estar tomando conta meu corpo ele me machucava, meu corpo inteiro estava em frangalhos.

Por uma noite me senti como cinderela , dentro meu coração eu podia sentir eu sou só penso em você e tudo o que eu quero é ser somente sua você transportava meus sentidos por amor. ele era único para mim, Eu não queria acordar desse sonho , A felicidade sempre estará nas caixas mas pequenas do que nas grandes .

Meu amor se transformou uma tragédia de Julieta, apenas sonhava fugir com ele era assim que me sentia .O tempo voou e a magia se a bacabal.

Por mas eu penso você é o único que poderia ter feito minha felicidade.

Olho pelo janela do quarto lembro de cada detalhe seu rosto seu sorrisos murmurava seu nome.-" Ikuto".

Uma empregada entra no quarto me pergunta estou necessitado de algo digo que não. volto olhar janela vejo lindo sol por da tarde .me perguntou não seria tão mal pode sair pouco para fora respira ar puro digo voz alta.

\- Quero sair , quero ir ate o jardim .

\- Minha senhora não e recomentado a senhora sair deste estado.

\- Não aguento fica mas dentro dessa quarto.Não vai acontecer nada ,só quero sair pouco ir ate o jardim .

\- Mas minha senhora .

\- Eu ja disse não me chame de senhora apenas de Amu.

\- Sr. Amu não posso me referi seu nome seria parte falta minha educação.

\- Eu to nem ai, educação de etiqueta .

-" Não posso coloca meus pés fora da mansão estou proibida ele coloca sempre homem trás de mim, pelo menos possa sair para jardim ".

\- Você me a campanha um passei pelo jardim.

caminha ate porta do quarto devagar, não posso sair corre devido estou um barriga enomer por causa do peço , tenho toma cuidado não afeitar a crianças , mesmo tempo as vezes desejo não ter la essa criança. a empregada começa caminha trás de mim pelo corredores , quando vejo que-le homem desprezível caminha em minha direção tenho vontade vomitar , ele se aproxima de escuto ele dizer algo.

\- Na onde pensa estar indo ? você sabe não pode sair dentro da mansão . - grande sorriso se abre no seus lábios sorriso malicioso.

\- Tem toma mas cuidado nosso filho.

escuto essa palavras nojentas sair sua boca , ele não coração nem mesmo pingo sentimento por ter abusado de mim, não s foi única vês, e sim teve outras vese ele me atacou . encerro fortemente meus dedos tentado me segura para não gritar. tendo manter a calma respiro fundo. caminho dou-le as costas e digo.

\- Eu se não posso sair na mansão , eu posso caminha belo jardim. -" Penso falava não era muito delicada dizer a ele penso melhor que não assim ele teria motivo para me reprender fazer algo comigo."

\- Se você me dar licença vou caminhar pouco.

Começo caminha vou ate a porta de entrada vejo que-le dois em pé lado da porta principal . um deles começa a dizer.- Senhora não deveria sair.

\- Não me importo com que você digam saia do meu caminho , eu vou sair pouco se quiser podem me seguir como sempre de longe me vigiado.

Saio pela porta principal da casa começo caminha pelo jardim , tentado suporta todo esse sofrimento,a 2 meses a trás estava 6 meses de gravidez tive pânico estava muito sensível qualquer emoções comecei a ter fortes sangramentos quase eu perdi a criança . único momento maldito homem ficou longe de mim estava estado de alerta .me aproximo das crianças filhos dos empregados ele vem correndo em minha direção me abraçando com alegria. um deles começa me pergunta estava aqui fora.

\- Ne senhorita esta aqui fora.

\- Crianças porque tanta essa alegria.- responde alegremente eles.

\- A senhora e muito gentil conosco você e nossa dama me temos gosta da senhora.

Todas as crianças vive desta mansão elas me fazem companhia elas alegram fazem eu sorri.

\- Ne quando a senhora vai ter sua criança?.

\- Humm acho aqui 3 semanas . - eu respondo com sorriso no rosto de leve.

\- nós não vemos a hora poder brincar com ela ou ele. - desse pequeno menino

\- Ne senhora prefere o que ? menina ou menino?.

\- Humm.. não sei bem mas o que vier será bem vindo.- Amu responde com sorriso no rosto para crianças.

-" Todas as crianças tem coração puro ela cheio de alegria não importa sua situação eu já uma criança assim alegre mesmo não vivendo meus pais , no orfanato tive uma grande família feliz."

Fico mas tempo com crianças brincado com elas , final trade chega volto para dentro da mansão comer algo , sim esse tempo ando comendo muito a cada duas horas tenho para comer.

IKUTO POV País França cidade de - Versalhes

Ikuto nesses últimos meses fazia de tudo para saber sobre o paradeiro de Amu . Dês última vês a fio estava seu quarto seus braços, ele não conseguia esquecer que-la jovem de cabelos rosado já mas saio do seu coração . seu amor por ela era eterno . Ikuto as vezes começa sentir mal do nada , sentia nasce ficava com dor de cabeça .ele chegou pensar no absurdo parecia mulher grávida .

( Nota autor : pessoal quem não sabe as vezes homem vão ser pai desenvolver sintomas similares igual sua parceira esta grávida se da nome "Couver" que significa incubar. Ela designa um conjunto de sintomas involuntários associados à gestação, que não têm nenhuma causa física aparente – e que aparecem em alguns homens que vão ser pais. que significa incubar. Ela designa um conjunto de sintomas involuntários associados à gestação, que não têm nenhuma causa física aparente náusea , tontura , dores nas costas , etc quem quiser saber sobre isso é só pesquisar.)

Era esse sintomas que o incomodavam as vezes . Ikuto caminhava junto com hack pelas ruas de Versalhes. Hack as vezes brincava com ele estar sentido esses tipos de sintomas ele desses.- Ta parecendo uma mulher grávida.- tom de brincadeira desses.

\- Cala boca . só apenas não estou me sentido bem esse últimos meses , acho exerço de trabalho. - Ikuto mas tentava evitar não conseguia para de pensar na Amu, na onde ela poderia estar , seria estava bem ou ate mesmo viva. -Sim ele não parava de pensar no pior.

Caminhando pela cidade Ikuto e Hack ver grupo de crianças carregando sacolas com suprimentos uma dela deixa cair sacola segurava cheio de manças . Ikuto ajuda pegas as manças que caíram no chão ajuda o menino com a sacola o menino o agrade-se . ikuto sugere ele poderia ajuda-lo menino levar as compras . As crianças aceitam le tanto grande sorriso no rosto ele começa caminha Ikuto e Hack pergunta na onde seria a residência deles, menino responde grande sorriso.

\- Nós moramos na que-la mansão.- desse menina apontava para mansão após passar dois bairros.

Ikuto desses.- vocês são filhos dos empregados.

\- Sim . viemos compra fruta nossa madame esta esperando um bebe.- responde um menino.

Ikuto olha para Hack ajudado as crianças com compras , eles fico supreço saber na mansão era da família Hinamori avinha uma dama me esta grávida.

\- É mesmo .- Ikuto tenta pergunta mas sobre comentários que as criança acabou de falar.

\- Como é madame de vocês ?. - Uma das crianças responde sorriso no rosto.

\- Ela é muito gentil bonita tem cabelos longos rosados , ele sempre vem no jardim passar o tempo conosco.

Ikuto arrega-la olhos escutar "cabelos rosados". Ikuto olha desconfiado para hack em silencio ele continua caminhar ate chegar portão da mansão.

\- E aqui. - Uma nas crianças corre ate portão acenado para os dois. Hack estava do lado ikuto ver dois homem no portão ele se recorda dos homem que atacou a garota de cabelos rosado , Hack da uma cotovelada no Ikuto da sinal com cabeça para Ikuto veja os homens . O portão da mansão se abrem Ikuto da as sacolas que carregava para criança, ele o agrade-se . Um dos homem vão ate crianças e pergunta os dois homens estão com elas.

\- Quem são essas pessoas crianças?.

\- Esse moço nós ajudou com compras e para senhorita madame .

\- Já chega crianças são entrado são.

As crianças agradecem novamente jovem começa anda dentro da mansão . O homem começa encara os dois.

\- O que vocês então ainda fazendo aqui vão embora já. - homem grita mando Ikuto e hack iriam embora.

Os dois dão as costas homem sem dizer única palavra então mas longe homem eles começa conversa entre si.

\- Falta educação ele nem sabe quem nós somos nós tratar assim . - desses Hack

\- Ikuto que-les dois são homens que atacou garota de cabelos rosado.

\- Hack tem certeza que era eles?.

\- Sim já esquece de um rosto quanto vejo um. Isso pode significa uma coisa .- Hack olha para Ikuto e ver seus olhos profundo sombrio, olhar que já a vinha visto a muito anos trás ..

\- Ikuto essa sua reação... já vás anos não vejo esse olhar sombrio.

Ikuto coloca mão no bolso continua por um momento em silencio, e desse. -Acho vou ter mostra meu verdadeiro "eu" anos trás .

Hack sabia Ikuto estava este olhar sombrio o homem estava seu lado é muito gentil bondoso coração mas essa bondade toda poderia acabar única palavra. sim ele sabia Ikuto era capas as vezes ele se assuntava não chegava perto. Homem poderia matar uma pessoa sangue frio sem nem remoço.

\- Hack você poderia me fazer um favor?.

\- Claro o que seria.

\- Você pode entra na mansão ? ver realmente nossa garota estamos procurado.

\- Ah! porque você não vai? Ikuto você bem mas ágil do que eu.

\- Eu poderia entra disfarçado como você rosa negra , mas realmente for Amu esta dentro que-la mansão eu não respondo por mim.

\- Tudo bem vou entra amanha. tenta manter calma. Ikuto se for mesmo verdade for realmente Amu ela estiver grávida as crianças disseram?. o que você pensa em fazer.

Pretendo tira essa historia limpo uma vês por toda .

\- Vocês realente passaram noite juntos?.

\- Sim. - Ikuto continuou em silencio o caminho todo checagem no hotel , de amanha Ikuto teria sair resolver problemas necosisaçoes clientes . o dia toda Ikuto passou pensado o porque Amu estaria na mansão o porque não entro contado com ninguém, ele já imaginava ela poderia esta sento ameaçada . Ikuto só poderia sua confirmação esta noite .

Noite finamente chega dia 04.02.1886 uma noite poucas estrelas no céus Hack se arrumava coloca terno preto uma capa preta usava uma mascara , essa noite ele nao invadir apenas roupa obejeto perdido devolver para seu dono e sim entra mansão saber o verdadeiro paradeiro da jovem estava grávida dentro mansã começa entrando mansão sem ninguém vê-lo anda pelo jardim se aproximando de uma varanda aberta tava para segundo andar ele pula entre as colunas sobe a próxima de uma janela ele ver , uma jovem sentada uma prontona lendo o quarto estava pouco iluminado avinha luz elétrica era a gás dessa época. Hack abre a janela com cuidado , Amu estava sentada escuta um barulho olhar ver Homem entrado no seu quarto , sim ela o conhecia por meses a trás esse homem foi muito ousado leva-la que-le beco escuro sim era vamos rosa negra estava sua frente novamente.

-" O que ele esta fazendo aqui!.- se perguntava Amu ver homem se aproximando dela.

Amu pensa em grita mas ela lembra homem puxou para beco não vês nada. Homem se aproxima faz um final para Amu ficar em silencio , Amu da um pequenos passos para trás.

\- Shii! você é Amu.? - ele a pergunta quase sussurrando .

\- " Como ele sabe meu nome?".

Amu toma coragem se aproxima do homem sua frente. ela fala baixo a respondê-lo .- Sim me chamo Amu.

-" Ela realmente garota nós estamos procurando."

\- Como você sabe meu nome.- ela pergunta.

Homem estava sua frente vestido de rosa negra ele retira sua mascara mostrado sua verdadeira face a ela.

\- Desculpe não queria te assustar sou mesmo homem te salvou na que-la noite estava sento perseguida por dois homem .

\- "Não pode ser mesmo o homem me ajudou?".- Amu se perguntava.

-Amu apenas me escuta , meu nome é Hack Murakami .

Amu fica pasma saber seu sobre nome ele pertencia uma das terceira família mas poderosa da nobreza .

\- Você é próximo herdeira Murakami ?

\- Isso mesmo eu você herdeira família Hinamori não estou enganado, família Tsukiyomi Ikuto próximo herdeiro . nós três perdêssemos a família mas poderosa nobreza.

\- Você conhece Ikuto ?.

\- Sim peço tenha calma Amu estou aqui para ajuda-la vou amigo de infância do Ikuto, estamos sua procura esse mês todos, finamente encontramos .

\- Como você souberam estava aqui ? eu posso sair fora da mansão muito menos entra contado com ninguém .

\- Amu eu e Ikuto estamos preocupado com você , pedido para senhora do orfanato entra contado com você ut imo mês ela nós disse você estava mentido sobre seu atual estado sobre morte da senhora Claud , sim eu sei tudo sobre isso.

Amu ver vim do túnel uma luz ela poderia ser salva de alguma maneira pequenas lagrimas corre olhos se Amu ela tenta segura não fazer nem um barulho possa chamar atenção dos empregados .

\- Por favor me conte tudo esta passando eu Ikuto vamos arruma uma maneira tira você daqui a salva . Amu é verdade você esta grávida ? hoje ajudamos uma crianças carregar compras elas nos trouxe ate mansão disse as frutas era para madame deles estava esperando criança.

Amu fica perdido seus pensamentos por um momento ela queria chora fundo sua alma ela estava em pé sentada no chão ela sentia suas pernas moles sem reação ate conseguir recupera do choque acabou de ouvir a pergunta do homem.

\- Sim estou mas... - Amu termina sua fala Hack a interrompido.

\- Mesmo verdade você passou noite com Ikuto.

\- Sim , não tenho o direito de vê-lo .

\- Porque não ? você esta esperando filho dele.

\- Não é bem assim posso estar esperando filho dele mesmo tempo não.

\- Não estou entendo .- por momento Hack não entendeu referência Amu acabou de dizendo ele percebeu um momento ela poderia estar grávida de outra pessoa.

\- Amu! por acaso ... - Hack iria le dizer algo eles escutam vozes se aproxima então Amu se levanta empurra .

\- por favor saia aqui mas rápido possível eles então vindo me ver. -

\- Ok eu sairei amanha eu voltou para de ver conversa pouco mas com você , você devera me conta tudo certo ?.

\- Ok por favor vai embora .

Hack sai da mansão deixando Amu para trás . ele volta para hotel se encontra com Ikuto ao chegar la Ikuto esperava impaciente no quarto . Hack entra no quarto ver Ikuto vindo sua direção perguntou realmente era Amu estava dentro da mansão.

\- Sim Ikuto era ela .

\- O que? como ela esta ?.

\- Calma não pode conversa muito com ela , escutamos vozes tive sair fora . temos manter calma pensar algo retira-la de la.

\- Hack e mesmo verdade ela esta grávida ?. - Ikuto pergunta tom preocupado.

\- Sim , problema não é esse . ela não soube me dizer se o filho era seu ou não.

\- como assim o que você esta referindo ?.

\- Ikuto tenho minha duvidas na noite vocês passaram junto ela era virgem ?.

\- Sim porque você esta me perguntado uma coisas dessas . - Ikuto só poderia pensar no pior.

\- De pois de você ela teve relação com alguém dias de pois.

Ikuto apronfudava seus pensamos ficarão mas sombrio , como ela poderia ter relação outra pessoa ? ela o amava , Ela não seria to tipo sair entregado qualquer homem menos não tive-se sentimentos por ela de amor. Ikuto encolhe seco pensa no pior poderia ter acontecido.

\- Amanha eu promete voltar -la ver como ela estar podemos termina o conversa sobre assunto. Ikuto não quero te alarma acho ela esta sento mantida sobe ameaça me disse não poderia sair mansão muito menos entra contado alguém.

\- Hack amanha a noite entra contado Amu mande um recado meu . " Vou fazer de tudo para tira-la de la ".

\- Ikuto o que você planejar fazer?.

Ikuto das as costas para Hack sai andado antes disso volta olhar para trás da grande sorriso sombrio para Hack então hack escutar Ikuto dizer algo murmurando e sai do quarto.

No dia seguinte os dois homem sempre vigiado Amu tempo todo dentro da mansão ele sair conversa entre si sobre o dia deles folga eles continuam caminha longe mansão se passando 3 quadras 5 homens aparece enfrente deles vão para cima deles.

\- O que vocês querem conosco ?. - Hum deles pergunta ver homem estava sua frente segurava um façam grande. Homem da uma risada e desses . - vocês dois venha conosco se não quiseram morre.

Eles tentaram fugir fio não tinha escapatória estavam cercados , um dois homem acertam eles na cabeça barra de ferro fazendo desmaiarem . Os dois se pois algumas horas desacordados acorda , os dois estavam amarrados sem suas roupas apenas de usado calção. Um dos homem estava sentado lendo um jornal grita a ver homem acordado . - Feche eles acordaram! .

Homem se cabelos azul olhos de safira se aproxima dos homens olhar frio sombrio ele desses voz autoridades.

\- Você sabem estão aqui?!

Um deles reconhece jovem de olhos safira ver a noite passada com as crianças. - Seu moleque pensa esta fazendo? sabem quem nós nossos ?. - deles grita para homem esta sua frente não estava nem pouco gostado da situação.

\- É melhor baixa voz se você quiser viver . quero comecem a falar tudo sobre a garota que vocês sequestrarão .

\- Não sei do que você esta falando!? . - deles recusar a fala.

Homem faz um sinal com cabeça um dos homem se aproxima e pergunta.- O senhor me chamou?.

( Nota : Aviso ! cenas com violência e tortura , quem não aguentar ler pode pula . )

\- Faça o que tem fazer . ate esses dois abri bico conta toda a verdade . - homem se olhos de safira sai deixando ele para traz. na sala ao lado escutada gritos altos sim que-les dois sento torturados um dos homem esquentava barra de ferro no fogo espetava eles . deixando marca pelo corpo todo de queimaduras . se passar uma hora de tortura o homem novamente volta e pergunta . - Quero saber sobre garota de cabelos rosado esta na mansão.

\- Nós não sabemos de nada eu juro só vamos contratados pega a garota.

\- Mentira! eu sei vocês dois estão trabalhando na mansão o duque Kazuma da família Hinamori. ! - Ikuto estava começando fica irritados com todos sua volta não suportava mas ter Amu sei lado.

\- Escuta garoto acha vai ficar assim ? se aproxima da que-le Homem vai fazer você sumi do mapa sem deixa rastros.

\- Eu morre esse isto isso é seu eu não acabar com ele primeiro. - Ikuto resto voz sombria .

\- Agora quero saber mas detalhes melhor vocês começarem a falar.

\- eu já disso apenas vamos contratos pega-la garota.

Eu voltarei aqui algumas horas , enquanto isso vocês não aproveitam nossa hospitalidade da casa.

Ikuto sai novamente deixa os dois homens sento novamente torturado, um dele era tortura na seguinte forma um dele era amarados os braços pendurado deixando seu corpo todo pé esticado levava pauladas com barras de ferro super aquecida fogo nas costas com brutalidade . Outro se com trova deitado seu corpo inclinado sendo segurado troco de madeira sua mãe estavam amarra trás suas costas . um dos homens segurava seu cabelos fortemente emburrava sua cabeça ate balde cheio de brasas pegando fogo . - Você vai conta tudo o que sabe ?! - Um dos homens do ikuto perguntava enquanto aproxima rosto do homem contra a brasas quentes.

\- Por favor não faça isso eu te impor ando . - Homem gritava ser seu rosto quase se aproximando fogo.

\- Respostas errada! . - homem inclina cabeça dele senti rosto queimando quentura da brasas , um segundo ele puxar cabeça dele novamente longe fogo .

\- Vou pergunta de novo! Porque seu feche contradou vocês ?. Ele iria inclinar novamente rosto homem grita algo apavorado ver seu rosto se aproximando novamente do fogo .

\- Eu falo por favor! ele nós contratou pega garota ela era herdeira da família Hinamori! .

\- Apenas isso! Quero mas informações !. - Homem novamente inclinou rosto do homem sobre brasas o fazendo queimar .

Era gritos horrível desesperos pedido por perdão , Ikuto escutava tudo outro lado da sala sentado querendo saber mas sobre informações ,ele sabia estava fazendo não era primeira vês mandou torturas homens assim,Ikuto sabia isso um dia voltaria para ele essa toda maldade era necessário muito homem sobe poder eles perde noção do perigo eles viram corruptos apenas penso neles mesmos alem de mais ningué manda matarem ate mesmo crianças mulheres , protegem a si mesmo . Isso era algo ikuto não aceitava já mas coloca mão um criança mal poderia se defender igual as mulher.

-" Amu só de pensar eles fizeram algo você, está me deixando .louco" você está. Esperando Filho meu?." .- ikuto estava perdido. Seus pensamentos. Quando um seus homem se aproxima o chama e desses. - senhor um dele disse iria contar toda a verdade apenas para o senhor.  
\- finamente decidiram contar toda a verdade . - ikuto de levando da cadeira que estava sentado começa caminhar direção a sala que estava a lado. Ikuto a entra na sala a seus homens saíram em seguida , apenas ikuto escuta a porta a trás de si se fechando.

\- pensaram muito bem contar toda a verdade . - desse ikuto.  
\- sim senhor vós. Prometer manter nós vivo e salvo do senhor Kazamu .  
\- eu prometo claro isso respondem todas minha pergunta. - vocês então falado herdeiro da família Tsukimo.  
\- não pode ser o senhor é conde todos estão falado ? herdeiros generosos mas generoso de Londres .

\- sou eu mesmo . não gosto alguém me desafia fique no me caminho . E vocês sabem de algo e muito importante para mim estou interessado .A garota estou me revirando que vocês sabem muito bem a respeito dela. É melhor vocês começa contar tudo antes eu perca minha paciência de vês , faço vocês dois sumirem do mapa. - ikuto ameaça eles deixa bem claro não estava brincando.

Homem estava mão. Amarradas e pendurando ele começa falar.  
\- nós vamos contratado. Procura herdeira da família Hinamori,nosso chefe ele não entro muito detalhes, apenas disse eram encontra garota matá-la. Conseguimos pega la nós comunicação ele , de pois ele mudou de ideia. Disse ele mesmo queria ver a garota.

\- foram vocês colocaram-lhe fogo na casa ela viveu? Me responda.

\- sim vamos nós.  
A fúria toma conta de ikuto ele se aproxima do homem estava deitado rosto próximo brasas quente ikuto pega cabeça dele aproximar rosto dele brasas quente .

\- se não quiser ter rosto novamente queimado, é melhor me responda ,minha pergunta. Vocês encostaram seus dedos imundos nela .

\- não. Não. Senhor Já. Mas .  
\- porque está. grávida? .

\- foi o senhor Kazamu de pois pegamos garota ele chegou Londres. Foi logo vela ele começo. Conversa com ela particularmente realmente não escutarmos eles conversaram , nós. escutarmos gritos dela . ela foi abusada pelo senhor kazuma nesses dia.

Ikuto não estava acredito. Estava ouvidos seu mundo ficou sem chão. Saber sua amada estava mão mostro ele sabia que le homem alem atentou matá-la, era seu tio verdadeiro, ele tevê audácia coloca suas mãos imundas na mulher ele amava além dela já a pertencia de alma e coração.- "Kazamu isso for mesmo verdade, considera. homem morto".

\- essa foi a única vês. Ele se aproveitou-se dela? .  
\- nãooo tenha piedade de mim já. Estou contado tudo nós sabemos.  
\- vou pergunta de novo ,essa foi única vês ele colocou-se mãos imundas nela?.

\- não tevê outras vezes Ele a trouxe para França na mansão mesmo ela . Já grávidas ele batia nela alem de abusar , ela chegou ter ataques pânico quase perdeu-se a criança .

\- O que kazuma pendente com ela? .- ikuto gritava com eles cada pergunta tomado pela fúria.

\- apenas sabemos ela tivesse um Herdeiro dele, ele a deixaria Viva. Isso não verdade. ele nós ordem assim que criança nascesse.,nós colo em seguida deveríamos. matá-la.

\- De quantos meses ela esta grávida?

\- ela já esta 8 meses aqui a 3 semanas vai completa 9 messes.

\- " vai completar quase 9 messes Amu sumiu da minha casa não, eu não estiver errado meu cálculo. Estão o certos a grande chances do filho ser meu."

Ikuto solta cabeça homem ele das as costas e desses.

\- não vou matar você Infelizmente não posso deixa lós ir. Ate eu conseguir pegar. Kazuma .

-Vocês sabem o quanto estou raiva? A mulher dentro da mansão possibilidade, estar esperado Filho meu. Realmente esse filho meu acontecer algo a ele ,não responderei por mim por ninguém.. Só. Mas uma coisa pela morde de uma senhora idade uma jovem morreram por causa de vocês dois . Vocês deram que apagarem por isso . dente por dente olho por olho.  
Ikuto vai da sala a sair. Ele disse. um dos homens esperava a ordem dele .  
\- vocês não devem matar lós matem vivos. Ate minha segundas ordens. Quero eles fiquem sem os dedos. Eles aprenderem não matar pessoa inocentes mais mulheres.

Ikuto passar pelo homem três dar as costas , de pois alguns minutos escuta gritos apavorante, homem estavam mutilados os dedos homens avinha sequestrado Amu.  
A noite finamente. Chega de acordo Hack voltaria como prometido ver Amu . kazuma não suspeitava de nada seus dois homens de confiança. Estavam de folga .Hack entra meio da noite ver Amu . os dois começou conversa sobre esses últimos meses Amu explicou-se. Estava sobre ameaça kazuma ela não poderia entra contado com ninguém, ele manter ela viva se ela seguirias ordens dele , sobre gravidez. Amu não quis entra sobre os detalhes . Amu diz a verdade kazuma avinha confessado o crime .Ele avinha matando seus verdadeiros pais duquesa verdadeira Herdeira da família. Hinamori. Hack explica o plano que teria para acabar afaça do kazuma eles podiam coloca na prisão, de uma vês por todas.  
Amu escuta voz era família vinha do correndo ela disser. Era Hack ir embora então ele sai bela janela fica escondido lado da janela pendurado sobre vão a vinha entre a janela do quarto de Amu uma varanda, Hack começa escutar. Voz de kazuma dizendo-lhes. Algo para Amu.

AMU POV

Mandei Hack ir embora sábia. Que le homem nojentos viria meu quarto escuto ele destrancar, Porta meu quarto seguindo ele entra começa me olhar ,que-le olhar maliciosos ele passa um seus dedos na boca dele de pois sorrir, vêm ate minha direção escutou ele me dizer algo.  
\- que tão brincamos um pouco? Eu vi você parece já sentir muito bem, estava brincado com filhos meus empregado no jardim.

\- já le disser não tenho interesse de ser sua mulher . sai aqui!.

Hack contínua ali escondidos apenas escutando-a Eles conversa.

-" como assim não tem interesse. De ser mulher dele? O que isso significa? .melhor fica pouco mas escutar toda a conversa. Entre eles poderia entra mas detalhe com ikuto. "

\- Vamos minha menina não seja assim, esses estresse todo não vai fazer bem nem a você nem o beber.

\- Eu não estou estressada apenas me deixa em paz .saia aqui!.-" Não quero ele me toque , não aguento mas."

\- Acho você não entendeu direito , sua situação .Se você não fazer estou pedido acho que-las crianças teram belo castigo.

\- Você não teria coragem coloca mãos sujas nas crianças. seu mostro!.- Amu grita.

\- Realmente acha não teria? ele são apenas escravos filho imundos meus empregados ,eu tenho todo direito de fazer com eles eu bem entender.

Kazuma se aproxima de Amu , A puxa belo braço fortemente , Amu seu corpo se estresse todo por saber iria vim.- Se não quiser que-las crianças se machuquem melhor fica quentinha e fazer o que eu mando.

Amu sente seu corpo sento jogando na cama kazuma sem se apoiar segura braços de Amu outra mão levantava o vestido Amu olha direção janela,fio pequena sombra, ela percebeu Hack estava-la olhando toda cena. Hack momento sentiu seu sangue subir, Amu não queria ele estraga-se todos planos por causa disso , Amu balanço cabeça negação para que Hack fosse realmente borá, olhar aflito Hack queria entra e salvar -la Amu estava sobe ameaça também ele sabia se entra se ali iria estragar todos planos .Hack tas as costas não ver que-la cena deplorável, ele da as costas encerra seus punhos .Amu estava deitada na cama sentia mãos de Kazuma subir ate sua intimidade, Amu tenta segura o chora ela sabia Hack não poderia fazê-la nada para ajuda-la.

-" ikuto não vai gostar de saber disso ,amu sento ameaça e pode ser homem muito generoso essa atitude duque kazuma ele nao Iria aceitar, tenho certeza ikuto e capaz de mata-lo. ". - hack pensavam enquanto pulava rapidamente muro na mansão. hack volta para hotel a entra no quarto ver ikuto em pé perdido seus pensamentos hack o chama sua atenção.  
\- ikuto conseguiu algo?  
\- desculpa hack não percebe você acabou de chegar.  
\- então conseguiu alguma informação? .  
\- hack conseguir mas do que imaginar que eles dois me contaram tudo sobre planos de kazuma.  
\- que bom ele planejamento? . - perguntou hack.  
Ikuto estava cara seria ele coloca mão sua boca de pois solta suspiro.  
\- ele pretende matá-la de pois ela entra hora do parto.  
\- isso e loucura ela me disse hack. kazuma a deixaria viva de pois tivesse a criança, ela não quis me dizer ikuto quem é pai dá criança.  
Ikuto por um momento fica sério em silêncio seu olhar muda olhar gentil para olhar sombrio.  
\- o filho ela esperado a chances de ser meu filho hack.  
\- ikuto tem certeza?  
\- tenho meus cálculos ela está semanas certas , de acordo nossa primeira noite juntos.  
\- ikuto tenho contar algo. Acabei de presencia, antes eu sair mansão me escondido ouvir amu conversar. Kazuma ele estava no quarto ameaçou ela. Se ela não obedece as ordens dele Iria fazer algo ruim com as crianças nos ajudamos carregamento as compras.  
\- hack por favor me conta o que você fio?.  
Hack suspirar olha serio para ikuto ele desses. - kazuma estava abusado dela momento estava sair eu iria ajuda la ela negou sábia podia ter estragado nossos planos.

ikuto nao esperava ouvir isso de hack sobre amu. Por completo raiva dominó ikuto o fazendo dar um soco na parede .- maldito era verdade que les dois me avinha dito .hack eu juro se eu coloca minha mão no kazuma vou mata-lo.  
\- ikuto você mandou matar dois homens? .  
\- não . Necessário manter-se dois vivos se eu quiser acabar uma vês por toda kazuma retira o direito duque , so assim poderemos comprovar amu e herdeira legítima Hinamori.  
\- o que você mandou fazer com a que lês dois?.  
\- alem das torturas mandei corda os dedos deles fora por ter atirado fogo na casa amu morava por ter matado duas pessoas.  
\- ikuto o que devemos hacer coloca nosso planos ação.  
\- hack você vai notifica o senhor kazuma ele deverá comparecer nosso próximos baile de caridade , se ele recusar . ele será desligando de toda nossa sociedades negócios ações.

\- Certo eu comunicarei ele pessoalmente na mansão dele.  
No dia seguinte Hack coloca um terno preto saindo do hotel ele pega carruagem pede seu contudo ir direção mansão Hinamori , a chegar la os empregados na cama anuncia chegada do senhor conde Hack Murakami.

Kazuma Pov.

Estava meu escritório olho direção a janela , vejo uma carruagem entrado seguindo o caminho porta principal. me pergunto _"Quem poderia ser ?" . A carruagem para homem descendo minutos de pois uma das minha empregadas entra pela porta avisado o Sr Conde. Hack Murakami, gostaria me fazer um digo a empregada .

_" Esse moleque pedido esta querendo comigo? mesmo ele sento herdeiros Murakami novo responsável , não deixarei ele pise em cima de mim."

_ Senhor o Conde Murakami Hack esta aqui.

_ Deixo-o entra .

_ Sim senhor .

A emprega sai fechado a porta trais de si , de pois tempo Hack entra na sala e aproxima de Kazuma.

_ O que trás em minha residência? Sr. Murakami?. - Kazuma o pergunta.

_ Estou aqui anunciar o senhor deveras compara ser próximo baile de caridade .

_ Me desculpe senhor . Não poderei comparecer tenho outros compromissos . - desse Kazuma recusado o convide .

_ Não estou de pedido , erres uma ordens. O conde Ikuto .deseja nós três das famílias mas poderosas nós reuni-se . se não seremos cortado da sociedade empresarial .

\- Por bem aliança três famílias devemos comparecer baile de caridade , mais o Sr Kazuma nunca compareceu único baile de caridade.

_ Desculpe acho não será possível dessa vez, estou tento pequenos problemas pessoais comparecer . Acho Sr. Ikuto ele iria entender, minha situação.

_ Acho você não entende sua situação Sr. Kazuma é uma ordens vindo direto do Sr baile você não comparecer será tontamente desligado todas as ações . Gostaríamos que você leva-se nova madame esta hospedada sua residência.

_" Como ele sabe ? tenho garota em minha mansão?. Não deixei ele colocar mal os pés para fora dessa mansão."

HACK POV

_" Esta tudo saído como o combinado Amu sabia eu iria vim hoje mansão, de acordo com horário ela estaria próximo escritório dele lado de fora no corredor , assim poderia dizer a ele , a leva-se também a baile."

NORMAL POV

-Desculpe Sr. Conde Hack. Não entendi sua pergunta?.Como assim gostaria eu a leva-se madame?.

_ Isso mesmo acabei de ler linda jovem de cabelos rosado no corredor andado seu escritório .

_" A que-la Vadia, ela tinha vim para meu escritório essa hora, deixo alguém a viste. ela vai me pagar ."

_Desculpe acho ela não poderá ir , essa madame o senhor acabou de ver esta esperando criança , acho não seria o corretor a leva-la para Londres .

-Sr. Kazuma sua fama de ser homem mulhergo e Sr. bêbado . não seria escolha corretar de levar uma dama a baile , isso te ajudaria muito conquistar sua reputação

-" Acho não tenho muitas escolhas, ate conseguir recupera meu titulo Duque novamente sem ele jogarem meus antigos podres contra mim, terei que ser homem bonzinho a vista da sociedade . pode voltar recupere meu posto de direito".

_"Kazuma esta caindo igual rato preço em uma jaula. Ele não poderá recusar nem um pedido mais das duas família poderosas pudessem a nobreza".pensou Hack tanto um sorriso de canto , sentir vitorioso.

_ Tudo bem levarei a senhorita comigo a baile. - Respondeu Kazuma .

\- O baile será aqui 3 dias por favor não se atrase , Será na mansão obrigado por sua compressão Sr. Kazuma.

Hack faz uma reverencia das contas para kazuma a sair uma das empregadas abri a porta , ele ver garota de cabelos rosado parada em frente a porta do escritório , Hack ta um pequeno sorriso para Amu, e diz como se não acolhesse a ela.

_A senhoria esta convidada a baile de caridade a vera aqui 3 dias na mansão da Família Tsukiyomi.

_ Obrigado pelo convide eu agradeço o Senhor.- Amu responde .

Kazuma estava dentro do escritório ele sair direção os dois que conversava . Kazuma olha para Amu e diz.

_ Amu esse senhor . Conde Hack Murakami. Ele pertence a uma das família da nobreza mas poderosa.

_ Desculpe Sr. Hack eu não sabia .

_ Esta tudo bem minha Senhorita. uma jovem sua beleza deveras comparecer a Baile dar grande brilho radiante uma dança . assim outras lindas jovem estarão radiate no baile.

_ Muito obrigado belo convide creio não poderei dançar, e senhor me entende estou grávida .

_ Sim entendo a senhorita poderá belo menos apreciar a festa. Por favor estarei esperando com uma convidada de honra.

_ Me desculpe Sr. Hack acho senhorita Amu , deve uma manha muito agitada outro compromisso acho esta na hora dela ir descasar pouco. - disse Kazume .

_ Entendo o Sr. de me der licença tenho que ir senhor Kazuma

Hack começa caminha direção saia da mansão . _"Esta indo tudo planejado" .


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Diário de uma paixão Fim .**

Kazuma esperava pacientemente Hack ir embora, olhava pela janela via carruagem indo embora, ele se vira ver Amu estava parada em frete aporta do seu escritório.

_Você sabe quase acabou meter em problemas garota?

_ Eu não imaginava você iria receber vizita, dês estou aqui ninguém apareceu.

_ O Sr. Hack é próximo duque da família Murakami.Não apenas isso ele é aliado do Família não queria mostra a ninguém pelo visto ter levar esse maldito baile de caridade. Logo agora estava tudo correto eu planejava. Cada quer-lhes dois inúteis?

_ Eu não vi quer-lhes dois dês ontem a .

_ Dou le um dia de folga quer-lhe dois idiotas me somem, com certeza achar quer-lhes dois vou fazer picadinhos deles. (Nota : ¬¬ foi mal kazuma mais Ikuto já vês picadinho dos dois hahah foi mal eu conseguir alguém ^^'' eu tinha que dizer isso)

_ E senhorita o que venho fazer meu escritório?

_ Eu so apenas vim saber das crianç ..eu .. Poderia velas no jardim? .-"Claro isso seria desculpa Hack poder me encontra me convidar baile assim estaria salva na frente de todos kazuma não teria coragem agir na frente todos nobres."

_ Ela estão melhor que você, vez para seu quarto não saia ate quer-lhes dois inútil voltar para mansão te vigiar.

_Tenho algo mente.

Kazuma começa andar belo escritório var ate a porta estava próximo Amu a fecha senti seu corpo estremecer Kazuma se aproxima dela ele agarra cintura uma mão levanta o pescoço dela le dando um beijo no pescoço dela a deixado sussurra no ouvidos dela.

_Nem um homem iria resistir bela jovem moça delicada .

Amu fica reciosa kazuma acabou te dizer ela pergunta? .- O que esta querendo dizer com isso?.

_ É muito simples minha querida, Não percebeu o Sr. Conde Hack ficou encantado seu charme. Basta dar em cima dele no dia do baile.

_Esta louco acha ele aceitaria uma mulher grávida?

_ Isso não e problema minha querida basta conquista-lo as pouco convencer -le eu duque Hinamori sou um homem muito bom estou de acordo sociedade nos negócios

Amu Pov

_"Ele esta querendo me usar conquistar Hack ? como ele é baixo .usar tive me tatos . A que-les dois idiotas não estão aqui já eram os dois ter aparecido. Será Hack tem a ver com sumiço da que-les dois? ou poderia ser Ikuto?."

_" Não sei Kazuma está planejando além ter fica toda a fortuna meus pais. Por cima ter os matados. Agora está querendo me usar meu corpo brinca meus sentimentos jogando para cima outro homem. ".- Amu encerra seus pulsos.

_" Kazuma a hora eu me livra de você uma vês por toda, terei minha vingança por tudo me vês passar esses últimos meses."

Normal pov

\- Está pretendendo me jogar para cima do Conde Hack . Seu plano tem uma fail Kazuma , não poderei me aproximar tele tão facilmente. Mais estou ...esperado uma criança.. - disse Amu.

_ Isso não e problema basta criança nascer e você vai dizer simplesmente perdeu a criança.

_ está louco? Você pretende matar uma criança recém-nascido? - Amu grita

_ Melhor baixa tom sua voz garota. Não vou matar meu próprio filho apenas esconde-los por um tempo. Ate você conseguir roubar coração da quer-lhe homem conseguir engravidar dele.

_" Eu imaginava esse homem não tem coração único sentimento ser quer. "..

_" vou ter fazer ele mandar só assim eu poderei ir baile obedecendo esse demônio."

\- Tu entendes terá que fazer no dia do baile? - Kazuma a pergunta.

_ Sim senhor.

_ Boa garota estou gostado sua atitude está merecendo uma recomeça. - Kazuma do sorriso malicioso.

_ Eu posso ver as crianças? nem seja por pouco tempo?

_ Porque costa passar seu tempo crianças dos empregados? -

_ Elas me fazer sorri. Quando olho para elas me perguntou eu seria ótima mãe futuramente.

Kazuma se afasta de Amu dar as costas para ela vai direção a janela.

_Poderás ver as crianças cerca de 1 horas de pois começaras ter aulas de etiqueta como severas se comporta baile.

_ Muito obrigado Senhor Kazuma. - Amu faz uma reverencia sai do escritório.

De volta a New York - Inglaterra. Ikuto começa convidar todos os nobres para baile caridade.

Ele sabia dês do dia havia tirado virgindade de Amu ela seria sua prometida, era te fato se casaria com ela, disso podia ter memor. duvida. Ele se lembro da noite maravilhosa a teve seus braços.

E então ficou claro.

Amava-a

Esta garota... Não , esta mulher havia roubado seu coração única noite .Não sabia como pode pensar que poderia viver separado como poderia viver um só dia mais sem saber que algum dia ela seria teriam lindos filhos, que envelheceria com ele..

Ele faria de tudo te lar novamente seus braços. Não suportaria perde-la tão facilmente. Ikuto admirava passagens carruagem leva-o de voltar mansão principal. Por um momento algo vem sua cabeça, ele ordena seu condutor muda-se roda .

_ Onde devemos prosseguir senhor? . - condutor o perguntou.

_ vamos para sul antiga mansão família Hinamori.

De pois duas horas de viagem Ikuro finamente chega antiga mansão pertencia Família Hinamori a descer carruagem ele pede para que condutor descanse pouco , ele iria ronda interior da mansão. Ikuto se aproximar do local ver longo caminha era antigo jardim dominado por mato, olhar para mansão ver cenário completo abandono. Grande vidraças antigamente eram janelas apenas restavam suportes de madeira. Arvores tomavam conta local . Mansão por completo estava em ruínas. Ikuto se aproximo porta principal era feita de madeira maciça. Ele tentar emburra não consegui move-la , estava enterrada ter passado vários anos sem manutenção, entra pela janela passa sua visão longo da entrada principal ver grande cortinas vermelhas rasgadas grande manchas escuros devido poera. ele estava pássaros muitas vezes cantado ou voado pelo telhado . a havia virada casas muito animas se abrigarem .com cuidado ele sobe as escadas a havia no centro sala principal. Passa sua visão ele repara vários quadros pintados ou retratos de família ..

_" Esse lugar esta caindo os pedaços, uma pena mansão como está dessa maneira."

Ikuto caminha sobre segundo andar ele ver quadro grande uma mulher jovem de cabelos rosado sentada cadeira seu lado homem terno social branco.

_ Esses devem ser os pais da Amu. Elas são muito parecida semelhança. Mesmo tom cabelos mesma cor dos olhos caramelo

O silencio tomado todos os cantos mansão apenas ouvia pássaros pequenos ruídos havia dos animas. Ikuto continua caminha por cada comato que passava a via destruição. Chegar no terceiro andar ele entra quarto estava por completo negro. Era sinal na que-le local havia pegado fogo ele entra mas fundo do comato ele ver vários insetos a se aproximar ser dois corpos juntos de mãos dadas, com tempo os corpos foral decompondo ali apenas restava pouca carne mostrava partes do corpo esqueletos.

Ikuto respira fundo sai do local voltar descer as escadas ele percebe não havia nem outro corpo redor da cama apenas os dois estavam no terceiro anda.

_ " Isso muito entranho na época jornal disseram casa foi completamente dominada bela fogo ninguém havia ão como essa deveria ter vários empregados, não era ater apenas dois corpos."

Ikuto começa caminha redor da casa ele a vista um porão abri a porta se deparada um cenário horrível porão a havia varias cadeias dentro delas corpos amontoados um em cima do outro, entra pouco mas fundo do porão ele repara alguns cardáveis estava sem cabeça.

_ Meu Deus! deve ser corpos não foram enterrados empregados morreram ou melhor foram todos mortos .Kazuma anos traz impedir jornalistas entra-se propriedade, a desculpa dele foi não queria lembra tal acidente fatal matou sua irmão seu cunhado

_ eu mande matar. Você já mais seria perdoado por muito séculos. Você não matou sua própria família, em si muito empregadas familiares crianças.

Ikuto das costas começa escutar passos alguém andado andar de cima.

_?. Será tem gente morado na mansão abandonada? - Ikuto se perguntava.

Ele sai do porão começa escutar passos próximo a ele. Ele cautelosamente começa olhar todos os cantos cômodos mansão ele caminhava ate saída porta nada ele escutar algo bater fortemente. Ele deduz seria porta se fechado com tudo.

Vendo começa ecoar dentro da mansão o ar começa fica umedecido. _ O vendo esta ficado forte .

Ikuto se aproxima da porta principal ele escuta novamente porta se abri e fechar seguido barulho alguém estivesse abrindo uma porta com chaves. Claro nesse tempo as chaves eram feitos ferro.

Ikuto olha direção traz dele apenas olhar ele diz.

_ Eu não gosto de brincadeiras como essas. se quem alguma coisa melhor dizerem antes eu ir embora!.

Novamente ele escuta porta abri fechar logo de pois passos alguém correndo. Ikuto suspira dar passos par trás começa andar em direção do voz a porta se abria se fechava , ele sobe ate segundo andar . se aproximar da porta estava batendo senti um vento forte sua direção fazendo com que desse passo para trás uma tas tatuas do chão fazendo se quebra.

_ Eu não estou bom humor hoje. ele continuou andado porta se abria e fechava ele segura na maçaneta abrindo a porta por completo ele ver quarto não havia sido dominado pelo fogo ele entra ver um berço, mesa longa prateleiras cheio de poera escuta algo cair no chão, ele se aproxima ver uma pequena caixa estava no chão quase apertada , ele a pega ver varias cartas seladas dentro da caixa.

Ikuto não a creditava vida após a morte, ele sabia qui-lo era algo ele deveria ter encontrado. Abri uma carta ele começa ler.

 **Carta pov**

 _ **Estou completamente feliz ter dado luz uma menina, doce amável. Não tenho palavras descrever esse sentido. Eu meu marido estamos muito felizes nossa preciosa filhar estar nosso braços.**_

 _ **Quero pode-la ver crescer, ver ela correndo belo jardins brincando outras crianças alegremente cheia de saúde.**_

 _ **Nossa preciosa filha . Mãe mãe esta com medo algo possa acontecer a você . De pois sua avó morreu meu irmão perdeu controle noção do perigo. eu seu pai estamos afrito ele possa de fazer algum mal . Kazuma e capas de ir contra família obter toda herança.**_

 _ **Não suporto não ter la meus braços. Mae mae ter enviar para lugar longe de mim, por tempo . Ate conseguir controlar seu tio atitudes eles.**_

 _ **Quando você nasceu filha, uma alegria enorme tomou conta de mim, por saber que veio ao mundo perfeita e cheia de vida e saúde.**_

 _ **Esperada com muito amor, foi um dia muito importante de muita festa no meu coração e hoje meu amor, me lembro com saudade do dia que lhe peguei nos braços pela primeira vez.**_

 _ **Que emoção, se eu te amei naquele dia hoje o meu amor continua maior, cada vez mais, cada vez mais também vejo o quanto tenho orgulho da minha filha.**_

 _ **Mãe mãe sentido muito sua falta dês sua partida**_

 _ **Quero mais rápido possível de buscar do orfanato eu te deixei em Bilinghy doce amava filha.**_

 _ **Você tem a cor meus cabelos também meus olhos. seu pai disse você seria linda moça igual mãe mãe .quando cresces .**_

 _ **Nós te amamos pequeno anjo Émilie..**_

 _ **Esse nome escolhemos para você minha amada filha.**_

 _ **Carta OFF**_

Ikuto termina de ler uma das cartas que ele havia suas mãos grande dor de tristeza ele sente seu coração.

Em aís França cidade de - Versalhes Amu estava sentada lendo um livro ela começa sentir sua barriga a ser mover, ela levanta o seu vestido ver o beber ser mexendo, ela coloca mão na barriga e disse.

_ Você começo ficar muito agitado meu filho. o que foi ? você não de ficar agitado dessa maneira .Sabe de uma coisa mãe estar sentido saudades de uma certa pessoa . Talvez ele possa ser seu verdadeiro pai. Me pergunto como ele iria reagir, você for realmente filho ê seria nosso sol radiante. Luminária nossas vidas.

Me pergunto quando minha mãe estava grávida de mim o que ela sentia quando eu me cheia dentro da barriga dela. Ela acariciava a barriga igual estou te acariciado meu filho.

Ikuto pega a caixa coloca as cartas dentro, ele antes de sair do quarto ele pensava.

_"Foi aqui Amu nasceu seus pais amava mais do que tudo, para protegê-la eles enviaram para orfanato de Bilinghy, alma dos pais dela não devem ter ido descasar em paz sabendo sua filha corre perigo. Amu realmente estiver esperando filho meu vou fazer tudo seu sonho se tornar realidade. Mesmo não sento meu filho darei um jeito para que você possa estar meus braços segura e salva. Eu aceitarei a criança de qualquer maneira."

Ikuto fecha a porto do quarto trais de si levanta as cartas com ele, antes dele descer as escadas ele olha para cima ver pássaros alimentado os filhotes, de pois grande sorriso se abre seu rosto. Ele volta descer as escadas antes de sair pela janela do salão principal ele diz voz alta.

_ Prometo voltar enterra todo vocês! também vou trazer a verdadeira filha de vocês de volta meus braços. Espero vocês aprovem Duquesa Hinamori e Sr duque. Aceite nosso casamento.

Ikuto sai pela janela começa anda direção carruagem o contudo esperava quase entrado em pânico.

‑ Senhor Ikuto está tudo bem com senhor?

\- Sim. Não se preocupe vamos para mansão Tsukiyomi temos longa viagem.

Ikuto entra na carruagem o contudo começa conduzir carruagem na entrada, Ikuto segurava caixa ele abre novamente pega outra carta começa a ler.

Normal Pov

Ikuto a voltar para mansão a descer da carruagem, ele caminha em direção a porta principal. ao chegar em frente porta, a mesma se abre e ele e recebido por uma de sua empregadas com boas vindas e informando de uma visita que havia acabado de chegar

_ Sr. Hack Murakami está sua espera .

_ Obrigado .!

Ele sobe as escadas segui seu caminho ate seu escritório a abri a porta ver Hack sentado uma poltrona hack se levanta a ver Ikuto entrado na sala. ele pergunta.

_Demorou? Tanto chegar ?. - perguntou Hack

\- Encontrei algo interessante.

\- O que foi?

_Andes voltar, fiz uma pequena visita rápida antiga casa mansão algo interessante.

Hack ergue sobrancelha, Ikuto le mostra caixa.

_ O que tem ai dentro?

_ Cartas mãe de Amu escrevia

_ Como encontro isso? casa havia anos trás foi tomada pelo fogo.

_Não por completo, só apenas o terceiro andar estava carbonizado, então encontrei os corpos dos pais dela no terceiro por completo na mansão não achei único corpo Hack, achei estranho foi ate porão ...e ...

_ E o que?

_ Achei vários corpos disposição a mutuados muitos estavam sem cabeça. Kazuma matou todos empregados de pois ter mata os pais dela.

_O que esta escrito dentro dessas cortas? já leio ?.

_ Sim. Muitas cartas duquesa escrevia ela tinha intenção enviar para filha de pois ela deixa no orfanato proteger do Kazuma. Na carta revela qual orfanato ela havia deixado Amu outras coisas como kazuma estava fora de controle. Ações estavam sento desviados. Ela revela nome verdadeiro escolheu para sua filha. Ele suspira revelar alguma coisa a Hack.

_ Vou enviar alguém ir buscar algo na antiga mansão Hinamori .

_ O que exatamente Ikuto?.

_ Na escadaria próximo a terceiro andar a um quadro grade com pintura da duquesa e duque pais dela. olha para quadro conseguir ver claramente mãe e filha são idênticas mesmo cor de pele tom de cabelo os olhos . Isso ser veria como prova Amu e filha letistia Hinamori alem das cartas , Kazuma . Ela poderá ser reconhecida verdadeira herdeira poderá ter seu titulo recuperado.

_ Ikuto eu seu está querendo salvá-la temos ir com calma .não podemos sair revelado sobre cartas ate mesmo mansão a ela. Esta grávida isso poderá fazer mal a ela . Seria fortes sentimentos poderia abalar. Não temos certeza o filho e seu, realmente não for seu filho? for filho do kazuma.

_ Hack para por favor mesmo se for filho da que le homem eu vou cria-lo como se fosse meu próprio filho. Eu já vis minha escolha, não mudarei isso por nada. Eu fiz promessa andas de sair da mansão aos pais dela.

_Vou manda alguém busca-lo o quadro e também manda enterra os corpos então porão.

_Ikuto como você consegui encontra essas cartas?

_ Parece ser coisa outro mundo Hack, antes de eu sair da mansão escutei passos vindo andar de cima porta abrindo e fechado. Pensei alguém estava morado la .o pior caixa de cartas caio me aproximei do quarto havia um berço de criança .

_ Você só pode estar brincado minha cara Ikuto.

_ Pense o que você quiser Hack e essa e verdade. Não a credito vida após a morte. Acho maneira que-la pessoas morreram seu espírito não conseguiram descasar.

 **País França cidade de – Versalhes**

Amu termina de pandilhava seus cabelos escuta alguém parte sua porta seu quarto, ela olha direção a porta e ver Kazuma .

_ Já está quase nas horas de irmos. Não demore. Vou estar esperado na carruagem.

_ Já estou indo.

Amu responde calmante, Ela havia planejado com hack mantem as ordens de Kazuma ele não percebe-se nada. Kazum sai da mansão segui direção carruagens, uma empregada se aproxima de Amu aparamente idade trinta e oito anos.

_ senhorita será eu posso falar com senhora por um momento ?.

_ Claro. Por favor se aproxime.

_ Tenho contar algo a senhor. Eu cheguei a trabalhar seus pais na mansão Hinamori em New York – Inglaterra.

Amu regala seus olhos saber alguém estava vivo trabalhava na mansão seus pais.

_ Por favor me conte a senhora sabe meus pais. Amu pede.

_ Anos traz antes da senhorita duquesa morre ela te envio orfanato te proteger do senhor Kazuma poucos empregados, sabiam disso. Ele havia matado seus pais. Ele reunidor todos empregados mata-los antes ele me mate-se eu disse a verdade sobre a senhorita estava viva verdadeira herdeira, por causa disso em me manteve viva esse tempo todo. Por favor senhor não devem contar isso para ninguém senhorita dizer chance finja bem longe ele não possa encontra.

_ Você poderia vim comigo para Londres ?.

_Senhorita eu não posso, acompanha-la

_ Pode sim peço Kazuma dizendo você vai me ajudar prepara meu vestido para baile de caridade da Família. Tsukiyomi.

_ Favor vá comigo para Londres . Tenho planos consegui minha liberdade também proteger você todos empregados do Kazuma . Família Tsukiyomi ele sabe sobre mim esse tempo, está planejando me ajudar pega Kazuma em flagrante. Por favor.

_A senhorita pode corre grandes risco enfrentar senhor Kazuma.

_ Vai está tudo. O herdeiro da família Tsukiyomi ele me prometeu cuidaria de mim estiver os pés na mansão dele.

_ Por favor mandem discretamente nada tivesse ocorrido dentro desse quarto. Vou descendo você vem logo trais de mim. – Termino de conversa empregada Amu começa caminha direção carruagem empregada seguia ela em silencio.

_" Ela será grande trufo. Ela pode contar tudo o que ouve anos trais assisando meus pais sobre kazuma. A polícia."

Ao chegar no jardim antes entra na carruagem Amu se aproxima de Kazuma e diz.

_ Sr Kazuma será ela poderia me acompanhar até viagem de Londres ?. Me sentiria mais segura alguém comigo durante a viagem me ajudar preparar baile.

Kazuma se manteve em silencio de pois alguns minutos ele responde. Tudo bem, se você tentar alguma gracinha as duas vai se ver comigo. Estamos entendidos?

_ Muito obrigado Sr . Kazuma .

Amu sobre cuidadosa mente carruagens a empregada segui sentada na frente com cotutor. Segurem Viagem normalmente um dia de pois de viagem cansativa chegam seu destino Londres. Cidade de New York – Inglaterra.

Estava tudo preparado para noite mansão Tsukiyomi por completa arrumado receber seus convidados, Ikuto e Hack se mantinha frente porta principal recebendo seus convidados, não era de costume Ikuto estava usado terno por completo branco havia grandes rosa vermelha seu bolso palidor.

_ Ikuto você está preparado manchar sua reputação? seu nome da família? Perguntou Hack em cara Ikuto estava seu lado.

_ Não tenho dúvidas sobre isso Hack. A anos você se veste rosa negra descobri grande furtos era tirado podre sem único remoço desviado nobres se aproveita dos mais podres. Eu não posso ser homem gênero todos dizem, mais não deixarei uma dama sofrendo nas mãos homem apenas ser seu próprio lado.

_ Ikuto você sabe momento você vela, não deveras se aproximar dela. Por favor mantenha calma. a ver kazuma .

Ikuto se manter em silencio da um sorriso de canto sombrio, de pois ele fecha seus olhos calmante diz.

_ Não se preocupe Hack eu manter distância dela, para o próprio bem dela. A primeira oportunidade você tiver Hack afaste ela mais possível dele.

Carruagem se aproxima porta principal Lynn descer com maior delicadeza seguro leque seu vestido esbelto amarelo. ela caminha direção a Ikuto e Hack. A se aproximar Ikuto das costas para ele sem dar única palavra. Hack a recebe, e diz.

_ Lynn ele está muito bravo aconteceu meses atrás seja paciente, e por favor essa noite e muito importante não faça nada possa prejudicar ainda mais.

\- Hack você sabe eu Amo Ele.

_ Eu sei Lynn . Talvez não seja mais possível você se aproximar dele. Você sabe o quanto eu homem passa noite mulher evitável tenha ser casar mais ele não ser virgem.

_ Eu sei desse detalhe você não precisar me dizer esse tipo de coisa.

\- Para seu bem Lynn fique longe do salão principal antes começa discurso.

_ Hack sabe para onde Ikuto ele foi? Quero ter uma pequena palavra com ele.

_ Va até escritório ele vai estar lá esperado.

Uma carruagem para em frente porta principal uma jovem de cabelos rosados descer calmamente kazuma estende seu braço ajuda-la . Lynn olhar para trás ver garota de cabelos rosados se aproximando deles, ela passar olhar rapidamente corpo da garota ver sua barriga grande. Antes hack cumprimentá-los e diz voz baixa a Lynn.

_ Apenas complementa-la não diga seu nome a menos que a conheça Lynn.

_ Mais por que?

_ Apenas faça eu digo.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui ?.

_ Va até escritório conversa Ikuto calmamente.

Amu e Kazuma se aproxima de Hack e Lynn . Hack calmente complementa os dois.

_ Seja bem-vindo! Sr Kazuma e bela dama, como havia prometido compareceu baile. Tenha boas vindas baile esta noite.

Amu se manter parada tempo ver Lynn sua frente, de pois alguns segundos ela responde. _ Muito obrigado senhor ter me convidado baile tão importante esta noite.

Kazzuma estava segurando Amu com delicadeza braço ele olhar para Hack ele pergunta.

_ Cadê o senhor Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ele mandou nós reunir esta noite não se encontra para receber seus convidados.

_ Desculpe Kazuma ele recebeu assunto importante está resolver. Lynn o Sr. Ikuto está esperado no escritório.

_ Obrigado Hack , nos vemos em breve .

Lynn entra na mansão segui direção escritório antes de abri-lo se encontra Duquesa e duque Tsukiyomi ela cumprimenta só dois.

_ Veja bem vinda Lynn a quando tempo você não vem nós fazer uma visita. desses Duquesa segura mão de Lynn .

_ Desculpe Sr. Duquesa por tudo vim trata alguns assuntos com Ikuto antes começar Baile.

_ Posso saber o que se trata ?. Duquesa pergunta.

_ Ikuto eu vamos romper nosso noivado.

_ Isso está fora de cogitação , Vão falar Ikuto sobre isso agora mesmo , Meu filho so pode estar perdendo a cabeça.

Termina de fala isso duquesa escuta a porta do escritório abri Ikuto sai dentro e diz.

\- Parece todos então aqui.

\- Ikuto! Que história essa? De pois romper seu noivado com Lynn?.

Mae e pai, Lynn por favor vamos entra conversa adequada mente nós três tenho algo dizer a vocês.

Os três acompanha Ikuto dentro do escritório. Ele se aproxima próximo sua mesa retira pano havia cobrindo e enorme quadro.

_ Você recolhe essas pessoas? Mae e pai?

_ E claro que sim, eles duque e duque família Hinamori , ele morrem anos atrás trágico acintende. – Diz duque.

_ Sim meu filho isso tem a ver seu rompimento com Lynn ?. – pergunto a duquesa.

_ Voces lembra meses trás eu havia dançado garota cabelos rosado?.

_ Sim e claro. Era meu convidado funcionaria trabalhava senhorita Cluad.

_ Isso mesmo mãe. A senhor sabe senhorita Claud morre acidente meses trás ?.

_ Oh meu deus claro não .

_ Mae garota estava dançado no baile ela e herdeira da Família Hinamori.

_ Ikuto não fala besteira a família Hinamorinão chegou ter herdeiro ..

Ao termina de falar ikuto o completa

_ Sua filha havia morrido após a porta. Isso pai você iria se referi, Isso não e verdade ao visitar mansão abandonada Hinamori. Achei caixa cheia de cartas escritor duquesa Hinamori, nas cartas elas fala sobre sua filha de pois seu nascimento ela estava viva havia enviado para orfanato para protege-la.

_ Ikuto na onde você esta querendo chegar ?.

\- Porque você não pergunta a Lynn?.

Duquesa olha direção Lynn e pergunta.

_ Lynn o que você sabe sobre isso ?.

Lynn respira fundo e diz. _ Ikuto só uma pergunta a ver garota chegando de carruagem acompanhado do senhor Kazume . Ela está com barriga, você sabe sobre isso?.

_ Parece vocês já encontra-lo Lynn .- diz Ikuto.

_ Não duvida ela está esperado filho seu Ikuto.

_OQUE! . – disse mesmo tempo duque e duquesa espantados.

_ Ikuto! Que Odacir essa . Como assim seu filho. – disse duque

_ Desculpe Senhor Duque e duquesa, mais no dia foi anunciar meu noivado com Ikuto eu peguei ele no flagra havia passado noite juntos que-la garota.

_ Nos discutimos por completo então Hack chegou para conversa-lhe algo importante, Hack disse que-la garota estava sento perseguida por dois homens. por causa antigos boatos anos trás chegamos descobri garota realmente e filha herdeira lentíssima Hinamori .

_ Uma coisa não entendo Ikuto . Ela mesma filha hinamori por que ela não foi anunciada herdeira por kazuma?.

_ Lynn pergunta você acabou de me fazer. Grande fato, descobrimos ele havia matado sua irmã seu marido por causa herança, algumas coisas então escritas nas cartas sobre Kazuma por que duquesa sentia tanto medo dele evitar fazer algo sua filha por isso ela envio para orfanato na carta a escrito qual orfanado ela foi enviada. Ela foi sequestrada por Kazuma ninguém saber havia herdeira legitima Himamori. Ele pretendia matá-la parece ele mudou seus planos pretende usa-la aproxima de sua confiança de nossa família ele receber novamente seu título.

_ Meu filho isso é loucura como pode cair nas garras da que la garota.

\- Mae tenha calma antes eu conheço-a não sabia sobre família Hinamore muito menos intenções do Kazuma. Mandei Hack investigar sobre paradeiro dela. De pois ela havia sumido mansão temos em Bilinghy, de pois Lynn havia discutido comigo.

\- Ikuto! Isso é grande loucura você se envolver essa família. Meu filho fecha seus olhos finja nada aconteceu. – dessa duquesa.

_ Mãe perdoa-me isso algo não posso fazer . Essa é minha decisão vocês querendo ou não. Kazuma está querendo se aproveitar terreiros Londres Familia Hinamori ele tem 20 % apenas territórios Reino Unido nossa família a 45% Família Murakami Hack 35% nossos aliados negociação ações. Kazuma consegui seu título de volta poderá obter 15% nossas ações. Filho ela está esperada for meu.

_ Nisso tem ração nós perderíamos quase todas nossas ações. Chegaremos perto ser nobrezas títulos normal levaria quase 55 todos ações. – disse duque.

_ Temos grandes chances eu me casar herdeira Hinamoris assim se ternária única família ocuparemos 65% Reino Unido além capital principal Londres.

_ Souko nosso filho tem razão ele casa-se verdadeira herdeira família Hinamori seria grande benefício para nossos negócios.

_ Des duquesa e duque morreram suas ações caíram anos traz de pois foi parar nas mãos Kazuma , por causa disso nosso família compro 10 % seu território . Desse duque.

_ de pois Ikuto tomou conta todas ações. Ele vês bom trabalho Souko , nós não podemos reclamar , acho boa ideia as duas família se reunir.

_Tudo bem. Eu aceitarei meu rompimento noivado Ikuto. Mais uma condição. Que lhe garota estiver esperando filho seu Ikuto. Caso contrário anunciarei nosso noivado de pois a criança nascer. Assim seria grande vantagem ambos os lados, não se esqueça Ikuto minha família tem grandes terras valiosas na Franca nossa fábrica de vinho . – desse Lunn.

_ Lynn eu sei está preocupada nossa relação a sociedade , nossa ações não tem a ver nossa amizade de anos. Lynn quero deixar bem claro. Nosso relacionamento, somos apenas amigos nada além disso. Mesmo você acabou referi sobre garota a criança, eu tomarei conta dodóis. disse Ikuto tom sério.

_ Meu filho realmente disposto a cuidar da que lá garota seu filho? – perguntou duquesa.

_ Sim mãe não importa o que aconteça eu amo ela. Isso ninguém poderá tirá-la de mim. Essa foi minha escolha final.

_ Por favor os três se mantenha longe só solão principal esta noite.

_ O que esta querendo dizer com isso meu filho? . perguntou duque .

_ Está esta noite revelarei todos altos Kazuma cometei anos trás assassinado sua própria irmã, diversos assassinatos empregos trabalhava na antiga mansão Hinamori. E também caso mais recente, ele mandou sequestra sua própria sombria tentou mata-la .

_ Ikuto como descobri-o tudo isso? . Se perguntou duque.

_ Logo vocês entenderam tudo, apenas convier em mim.

Ao tremina de conversa seus pais e Lynn , Ikuto ele se retira calmante começa caminhar pelo jardim pensado como poderia se controlar estiver cara a cara com Kazuma . No baile começa tocar lindas melodias a muitos convidados comeram a dançar centro do salão, muito conversa entre si fechava negócios, belas damas eram convidadas para dançar por cavaleiros. Empregados servia o salão com bebidas e comidas deliciosas.

Amu se matinha tempo todo lado de Kazuma , não largava por um momento. Hack se aproxima de Amu a convidado para uma dança .

_ A senhorita me daria honra?.

Amu desviar olhar rapidamente para Kazuma , ele apenas acena com cabeça "sim". Amu segura mão de Hack , ele começa leva-la centro do salão .

_ Amu Tenha paciência logo você estará livre Kazuma.

_ Eu sei Hack , O problema ele não me solta nem um momento sempre grudado em mim. E também descobri algo.

_ O que Amu você descobriu-o.

_ Descobri empregada vivia e trabalhou meus pais antes deles ser mortos. Ela me contou tudo sobre o que ouve anos a traz , sem Kazuma desconfiar eu pedir a ela que me acompanha-se , dei desculpa ela poderia me ajudar arruma para esta noite.

_ Na onde estas? Amu.

_ Ela ficou no hotel estamos hospedados. Usaflex estamos.

_ Mandarei alguém busca-la .

Hack dançada calmante aguando conversa com Amu discretamente enquanto conduzia belo sala. Kazuma apenas mantinha seus olhos nela tempo todo.

-" Essa garota está fazendo algo de útil tentado conquistar herdeiro Murakami ". Pensou Kazuma olha direção os dois dançado.

A música para pôr um momento eles escutar nome Ikuto sento anunciado, todos olham direção grande escada centro da sala ele descia calmante. Amu senti seu coração bater fortemente ver seu amado de pois dando separados.

_ Amu mantenha calma. Hack pedia ela.

_ Eu sei desculpe não estou me sentido muito bem.

_ O que você este sentido?

_ Não sei bem, estou pouco nervosa sinto pouco dor só isso, só preciso sentar.

_" Não aguento mais estou nervosa ele está tão próximo de mim mesmo tempo tão longe. Quero poder estar nos braços dele novamente. Não sei ele me aceitaria mais estou gravida. Quero por ir até ele. Começo me dar dores costas e no abdome. Preciso me sentar pouco descasar. Estou muito ansiosa."

Hack a levar próximo mesa havia cadeira ela possa sentar ._ Qual quer coisa me chame Amu , por favor tenta fica mais possível Kazuma.

A tremiam dizer isso as duas escutas voz traz de si.

_ Olá Hack estava sua procura.

_ Ikuto . disse Hack não perceber Ikuto logo traz de si.

Questão de segundos os três mantem em silencio, Ikuto começa olhar Amu da cabeça aos pés . Ela parecia entra pânico seus olhos estavam regalos.

_" Não era assim eu me queria me encontra com ela, tenho me manter calma agir da forma mais correta para bem dela." – Ikuto pensou consigo mesmo, querendo aproximar dela a tela seus braços.

Ele se aproxima dela e diz tirava meja de cabelo estava no rosto dela jogando paras sua orelha.

_ mantenha calma prometo aqui pouco tudo estará acabado.

Amu continuo imóvel sentado olhado lindos olhos safira estava sua frente .-" Quero pode-lo abraçados , não aguento ver olhar dele , me parece triste ."

Ele de pois carecia meus cabelos suas mãos macias , Ikuto se afasta da gente . Ele se aproxima do kazuma ele diz algo para ele deixo exasperação nada agradável.

 **IKUTO POV**

_". Não queria me aproxima dela deste exato momento. Não tive como evitar de vela da que lhe maneira sentada olhar triste por cima gravida, sua barriga era evitável de não ser notada mesmo usava lindos vestido branco elegante. "

Começo caminha em direção de Kazuma , me aproximo dele dou as costas e digo voz baixa apenas ele possa ouvir .

_ Eu tudo sobre você Kazuma . Esses anos todos você escondeu a verdadeira morte Duquesa e duque Hinamori . Sei você está mantendo a verdadeiro Herdeira Hinamoris pressa e tão você diversas vezes ...

Kazuma fica por um momento supresso ouvir as palavras de Conde Ikuto , ele se fira encara Ikuto uma expressão facial nada agradável .

_não sei o que você está falado. Disse Kazuma.

Ikuto dá um sorriso sombrio de canto. diz.

_Sau irmã foi mais esperta do que você pensa duquesa deixo cartas por escritos, falado supostamente dos seus atos, você poderia fazer mal ela sua família. Descobri atravesse seus compassas sobre seus planos.

_ não se faça de inocente, seu compassas eles confessaram tudo. O seu pior erro foi fazer mal ela. Vou tira-la de voz uma vês por toda numa mais colocar mãos imundas na garota.

-SEU! . – diz Kazuma

_ você acha tem poder mesmo? Não passa Duque demostrou vergonha sua família Hinamori . Você não merecia ser herdeiro, já mais deveria ter coloca suas mãos na herança Kazuma .

_. Você não passa moleque não sabe de nada! Seu!.

_ eu não posso saber de nada. Sempre tive grandes responsabilidades levar linguem de minha família alto sociedade. Não e atoa meu nome mais reconhecido seu Kazuma.

_ Aproveite seus últimos minutos de liberdade Kazuma .

 **NORMAL POV**

Kazuma ao gritar dentro só salão. Grupo de policial entra pelo portão principal anunciando.

_ Desculpe interromper festa do senhores ! Temos mandado de prisão para o Sr. Duque Kazuma família Hinamori.

Todos estão no salão desviar seus olhares em direção porta principal musica estava tocando havia parado. Os policiais então. Ikuto das as costas para Kazuma deixa paralisado. Ikuto se aproxima da porta e diz .

_ O que posso ajuda-los meus senhores ?.

‑ Desculpe incomoda-los temos um mandado de prisão senhor Kazuma Hinamori .

Ikuto olha direção Kazuma ele diz que lhe.

 **KAZUMA POV**

_ Como ele soube tudo ?. Ele quis dizer meu maior erro foi coloca as mãos dela? que lhes dois inútil eles teve coragem contar toda verdade ele ? Só porque eu ameacei os dois de morte .?. Não isso não seria motivo que lhe dois idiotas terão me entregado assim de bandeja Conde Tsukiyomi Ikuto .

_" Não esperava minha irmã deixarias cartas escrito sobre mim, como ele encontrou essas cartas?"

_ " Lembro das que lhes idiotas me dizendo ela estava saindo alguém pertencia nobreza, sera realmente herdeiro Tsukiyomi?. Realmente era ele ?.

_" ESSA GAROTA!"

Kazuma escuta os policiais entrado entrando rapidamente no salão. Ele olha direção Amu havia se levantado da cadeira estava sentada olhava sua direção olhar estremecendo.

_" Que la garota, planejou tudo isso ser livra de mim. Ela acha vai sair vive de pois dessa ... Acho que não. ".

 **NORMAL POV**

Kazuma caminha rapidamente direção Amu chegar lado dela, Ele a começa puxa-la fortemente pelo braço e grita todos possa ouvir.

_ SEU! VOCE PLANEJOU TUDO ISSO! DE, POIS, TUDO VIZ POR VOCE. ACHA DE POIS DE TUDO DEIXAREI VIVER LIVREMENTE !.

Kazuma puxava fortemente o braço de Amu ele saca pistola Mauser M-96 ele aponta direção coração de Amu se mantinha imóvel. Ela seu pensamento só pedia Deus protege na que lhe momento. Hack estava seu lado percebeu atitude de Kazuma , rapidamente ele segura o braços dele levantado para cima Kazuma apontava pistola para cima atirando para teto , com barulho vãs todos se assustem . Hack aproveita oportunidade tira pistolas mãos Kazuma o sacando o fazendo cair no chão . Deste hora os policial entra no sala corre direção kazuma . para algema-lo . Kazuma começa ri perante todos.

_ Acha mesmo vai se livra de mim garota? Você nunca deve nada sua vida mesmo este filho nascer você não terá vida pobreza e sofrimento.

_ O que você disse Kazuma e verdade não tive nada, na minha vida. Esses anos todos eu pensava meus pais verdadeiros tinha me abandonado eles não me amavam. Esse tempo passei em suas mão maldidas descobri matou minha mãe meu pai já mais poderei velos ou conhece-los . Dizia Amu encerrava seus dedos fortemente ela diz voz alta.

_ EU PREVIRO SER UMA POBRE MORTA DE FOME, ESTAS SUAS MÃOS NOJETAS!

Amu começa entra choro profundo se ajoelhado ali mesmo no chão. Kazuma era algemado, Ikuto se aproxima dele. Ele se aproxima de Amu ajoelha lado dela secura mão dela começa a cariciar as costas dela.

_ Amu já acabou calma vamos, isso não vai fazer bem.

Ikuto começa ajuda-la levanta-la do chão, Amu abrça fortemente ele .

_ Melhor sentar Amu tenho coisas resolver .

\- Ikuto pode deixar cuido disso . Disse hack entregava arma para policial. Hack começa a andar direção fora do salão. Kazuma começa a gritar.

_ Me solta você não tem nem uma prova contra mim ! Não sabem com quem estão lidados.

_ Kazuma você não entendeu sua situação, tenho todas as provas coloca uma vês por toda dentro preção . Além das cartas escritas duquesa, você cometeu grande erro não se livrou dos corpos estavam dentro da mansão jogados no porão . Além ter contratado assassinos procura herdeira família Hinamori eles enviaram orfanato protege-la de você .

Amu se mantinha abraçada com Ikuto ela começa ouvir atenciosamente cada palavra Ikuto dizia .

_" Ikuto descobri essas coisa sobre meus pais ? quero saber sobre tudo meus verdadeiros pais. ".

_ como soube sobre tudo isso seu! Moleque.

_ Basta você ver mesmo. Ikuto olha direção portão dois homens traziam dois homens amarrados algemados dentro salão.

Os homens trazia os dois algemas eles solta e Ikuto diz.

_ Você dois podem começar falarem tudo que sabem.

Amu escuta voz um deles ela reconhecer vira sua cabeça direção homens , nada mais arem dois havia sequestrado ela.

_ Não sabemos muita coisa. Kazuma apenas nós pagou para mata-la encontramos. Nós entramos havíamos avisado ele sobre garota . ele mudou de ideia decedio mate-la viva .

Amu olhava direção ele percebeu suas mãos estavam em fachadas seu corpos estão grandes queimaduras, olha duas mão elas percebeu eles estão sem os dedos. Ela começa sentir náusea coloca mão na boca, outra mão segurava terno de Ikuto.

_" Porque ? Eles então sem os dedos das mãos?! Não me sinto bem."

Ela se perguntava tentava manter controle novamente ela escuta um deles falado.

_ De pois o0 Sr. Kazuma venho nós encontra decêndio manter garota viva planejou ter herdeiro com ela. Continua limagem ele manteve pressa esse tempo todo dentro mansão ela não poderia sair para nada . E se descer tudo certo após a criança nascesses ele mantaria nós mata-la .

_" Ele planejava me matar mesmo de pois criança nascesse? Não consigo a gritar disso. O que seria meu filho realmente fosse filho do Ikuto?. Ele poderia fazer essa criança? "

Ela se perguntava escutava os dois confessado tudo frente dos policial as pessoas sua volta apenas observada fica espantados com atitude relação Kazuma . Amu começa senti pontadas sua barriga dor suas costas ali mesmo começa passar mal . Amu começa sentir tremedeira não explicável .ela se apoia no Ikuto .

ikuto percebe algo havia errado ela. Ele a pergunta.  
_amu esta tudo bem com você?.  
Ela sentia sua mão tremendo pontas sua barriga, ela tentar respondê-lo.  
_ Não me sinto bem estou sentido muita dor nas costas pontas na barriga.  
Amu começa sentir algo escorrendo entre suas pernas líquido. Seu pensamentos algo apenas vinha sua mente o "bebê" . Ela começa entra em pânico e diz segurando fortemente blusa do ikuto.  
_por favor. Me ajudem alguma coisa está acontecendo com bebé.  
Por favor ...  
Kazuma sento levado fora salão sento acompanhado pelos polícias. Ikuto começa a anotar. Ela desespera amu implorava alguém ajuda la, escutar ele disse sobre o bebe ikuto grita. _chama médico rápido!. Duquesa se aproxima deles e pergunta. _o que está havendo? .  
_ Ela não estar sentido bem . Sentidos grande dores. Respondeu ikuto.  
_ Ou meus deus . Querida tipos de dores este sentido? .  
amu tentar responder tentado se calmar .  
_ grandes dores nas costas fortes pontas na barriga, sentir algo líquido entre mi pernas descendo.  
_vamos logo levá-la para quarto mais rápido possível. Desses duquesa.  
_querida quantos meses a sua gravidez?. Duquesa Pergunta dira duas dúvidas.  
_ oito meses e tês semanas.  
_ vamos meu filho está esperado. Ajuda la levá-la para quarto, esta preste dar luz. _ mãe ela não completou nove messes de gravidez. Diz ikuto.  
_calado . Vamos ajuda lá. Levá-la para cima forte emoções podem ajuda lá ter parto fora do seu período. Até mesmo pode prejudicar lá o bebé.  
ikuto pega rapidamente amu no colo, hack a voltar pergunta estava havendo rapidamente ikuto o respondê-lo. _ela não sentar sentido bem me ajudem levá-la para cima Hack ajudo lo levá-la amu para quarto uma parte dos empregados corriam trazer toalha agua quente. Ikuto coloca amu sobre cama delicadeza. Ele coloca mão na testa direto fios de cabelo havia seu rosto. Ele segura mão dela.  
_ calma amu ,seja forte de pois todo esse tempo não pôde me deixar assim.  
_ela coloca uma das sua mão na barriga começa acariciar barriga outra segurava fortemente mão dele.  
_ de pois eu sair correndo da que la forma sua casa . eu não me rendendo ter passado noite inesquecível seus braços. Eu sei não tenho direito permanecer seu lado você está noivo senhoria Lynn. Eu te peço realmente filho for seu por favor me deixo eu criá-lo prometo sumir sua vida.  
ikuto estava sentado lado de dela ,ele a beija a fazendo ela para de continuar sua fala. Ele quebra o beijo com delicadeza.  
_ nao diga mais nada por favor . eu sei o kazuma vez com você amu .todo esse tempo esteve sumida eu estava sua procura. Finamente descobrir onde você estava graças filhos empregados kazuma , eu estava ajudá-lo levá-la compras eles me disseram era para você moça de cabelos rosados todod os dias gostava passar tempo eles brincando elas me dizerem moça estava esperado um bebe. Um dia elas poderiam brinca com vocês dois. Essa criança foram abençoadas não tenho palavras descreve graças pequeno anjos está novamente meu lado. Amu você é única merecer estar meu lado resto nossas vidas. Não me importarem esse filho mesmo kazuma eu o criarei se fosse meu filho.  
Ikuto beija novamente os lábios dela de pois sua mão.  
_ sei kazuma se aproveitou de você . eu não o perdoarei já mais ,ele ter aproveitando de você.  
Amu começa sentir seu olhos encheram lágrimas. ikuto começa carícia lá seus cabelos pedia manter calma. Ela sentiu grande pontada novamente forte sua barriga ela gemia de dor. Duquesa entra enfermaria ela diz .  
_ meu filho vamos deixar enfermeiras cuidar disso melhor saímos.  
Ikuto iria solta lá mão dela , ela o segura e diz.  
_ por favor .fique comigo por favor. Não me deixe sozinha.  
_ Não a deixarei. Estarei tempo todo seu lado.  
Enfermaria se vira duquesa e diz.  
_ acho melhor sair poderei cuidar garota .  
_ tudo bem estarei esperado por respostas.  
Duquesa sai empregas entra agua morna toalhas trazendo tesoura.  
Enfermaria pedi ikuto manter calma o tempo todo apenas conforta lá. Amu começa a sentir dores aumentar.  
_ vamos querida mantenha suas pernas dobrados respire fundo. Disse enfermaria levanta o vestido para cima percebia líquidos escorria entre pernas de amu líquidos transparente, indicando não havia nada errado com bebé. Que lhe líquidos era apenas a visado beber estava nascem.  
Enfermeira explicar para amu ela deveria agir neste momento respirasse fundo tentasse fazer força sua barriga emburrasse bebe para fora ela deveria manter suas pernas bem abertas . amu senti novamente dor seu frente enfermeira diz essa seria chance . amu começa gritar horrível. Sentir grandes dores ela havia tudo tenta passagem criança começa sentir mal e diz.  
_ não consigo! Fazer isso.  
_ por favor querida mantenha calma .apenas faça isso.  
Amu quase perdendo controle sua respiração ela gritava . ikuto só apenas mantinha seu lado segurava sua mão firmemente ele diz .  
_ vamos amu sei consegui.  
Amu apenas novamente mão de ikuto ela grita , consegui sentir seu coração acelerar as poucos ela coração perder sua consciência desmaiar.  
Ikuto solta sua mão aproxima do rosto dela ele diz perdendo. Calma.

_ ela desmaiou podemos fazer por favor!.  
_ por favor senhor manter calma rezar ela acorde tempo . Antes criança acabe morrendo. Diz enfermeira avisando risco amu poderia corre ela não acordasse. ikuto quase entrado desespero começa rezar pedir por deus protege-se amu na que lhe comento .  
_ por favor amu acorde! Por favor tem voltar para mim. Eu peço que deus tire qualquer coisa da minha vida menos ela meu filho.  
Eles percebe amu respiração dela cada vez ficava mais fraca enfermeira começa massagear peito dela .  
_ vamos amu! ! Por favor não pode me deixar sozinho já mais deste mundo.  
Novamente ikuto pedia amu acordasse, amu acorda do nada respirando profundamente tecido, ela começa controla sua respira começa gritar tentado emburrado criança, ikuto passar sua mão sobre seu rosto ele começa agradecer por nada ter acontecendo ela. Alguns minutos de pois se escuta choro de criança. Enfermeira cortava umbigo umbilical ela pega criança e diz.  
_ é um menino. Empregados pega ele começa a dar um banho no menino. Amu não soltou por nem momentos mão seu amado. De pois criança estava limpa envolvida por toalha uma dos empregas leva bebê Amu pode-se pega-lo . Amu calmante secura bebê delicadeza para sua supressa o menino havia pequenos fios cabelos igual do Ikuto. Na que lhe momento ela agradeceu seu bebê era filho homem ela amava Ikuto isso não havia duvidas . Um grande sorriso seu rosto Amu diz.

_ Ele mesma cor seus cabelos.

Ikuto se aproxima segura de leve os dedos bebê se abre grande sorriso aos ver criança era seu filho, com delicadeza passa seu dedo cariciado rosto do bebe mantinha seus olhos fechado .

_sabia o senhor nós deu grande susto ?! Seja vem vindo meu filho amado. Tenho vocês dois meus lados prometo protege-los os dois a qualquer custo. Disse-a Ikuto cariciava cabeça do bebe de pois do beijo gentil amava na cabeça de Amu.

Deixaremos vocês agora senhor e senhora . Disse enfermeira saindo do quarto junto empregados. Aos sair encontra próximo porta do quarto duquesa lado seu marico duque . duquesa ela se aproxima da enfermeira e pergunta.

_ Como esta garota e o bebe?.

A enfermeira respode calmente . _ Os dois estão ótimos a senhorita Amu correu momento risco na hora do parto esta passa bem seu bebe .

_ Me media é menina ou menino ? ele se aprese meu filho ? .

_ é menino ele tem algumas semelhanças do senhor Conde Ikuto principalmente cor seus cabelos, não podemos ver cor seus olhos por ser recém-nascido amanhã poderão ver ele abrindo seus olhos. Peço por favor a senhorita Amu ela fique de reposto na cama durante três dias.

_ Muito obrigada . disse duquesa despedido da enfermeira .

Duquesa entra no quarto ver seu Filho conversado alegremente garota ele dizia ele tanto amanva no colo dela havia o bebe no colo moça , duquesa se aproxima dele ela disse.

\- Como sente senhorita Amu?.

Amu responde. _ Muito bem . Muito obrigado por tudo. Graças a vocês pode ter meu filho. Ela agradece.

Duquesa se aproxima da cama e pergunta. _ será eu posso secura meu neto? Soube pela enfermeira ele se aprece muito Ikuto.

Amu responde "Sim " Duquesa com cuidado o bebe ela ver realmente se pareceria Ikuto era pequeno.

_ Ikuto realmente se aprece com você. Vocês já escolheram um nome?

_ Não mãe. Vou deixa Amu possa escolher com calma nome dele.

Amu diz ._ Tokiya . Sorriso lábios de Amu se forma.

Ikuto retribui o sorriso a ela . _ O nome está decidido.

 **Narração pov**

De pois da que la noite nossas vidas mudaram por completo , Tokiya cada dia que passa estava crescendo tento saúde. Kazuma foi condenado preção perpetua, Ikuto tinhas todas as provas possível ele havia cometido crimes no passado a respeito sobre morte meus pais . Eu fiquei a pasmar aos saber Kazuma havia matado meu pais, ele havia me contado não sabia ele mantinha os corpos dentro antiga mansão. Nem corpo esses anos todos não foram enterrados, de pois policial havia visitado antiga mansão minha família eles perceberam assassinado grande massa. Dias de pois foi visitar antiga mansão eu havia nascido. Grande provas cartas escrito por minha mãe eu foi oficialmente reconhecida verdadeira herdeira dos Hinamori todos os perdesses casa terrenos mansão havia no nome Kazuma foi passado para mim . Ikuto me explicou não havia nada entre ele Lynn seu noivado foi desfeito não passava contrato manter heranças entre famílias sociedade. Tokiya havia puxado a cor cabelos Ikuto seu olho era igual meus caramelo. Ikuto foi visitar Kazuma para provoca-lo Ikuto conto ele Tokiya já mais seria filho dele . E sim pertencia a ele .Ele contou antes Kazuma abusar de mim, eu Ikuto havia passado noite juntos . Kazuma se queimo de raiva acabou surtando para comprovar Tokiya era filho de Ikuto , Lynn contou os policial ela nós fio passado a noite juntos , além dos empregados havia na mansão testemunharam nossa relação . Eu não me casar inglesa já não sou mais pura. Eu ikuto poderemos nós casar traves do cartório aqui uma semana eu me tornarei , a duquesa Tsukiyomi. Eu ikuto nós mudaremos mansão Familia Tsukiyomi a Bilinghy. Ikuto sugerido reconstruímos antiga mansão Hinamori meus pais . Eu não me sentir de pois saber Kazuma havia matados todos jogados todos corpos no porão. Eu queria entra na mansão ikuto não permitido disse isso poderia me fazer mau, surgiu apenas levanta-se tumbulo no antigo jardim da mansão meus pais também antigos empregados. Eu não me sentiria bem mesmo reconstruísse antiga mansão . Ikuto acho antigo quatro dentro mansão sorte havia resistido de pois dezesseis anos , eu vi esse quatro comecei chora minha mãe era linda igual a mim pode ver meu pai , realmente eles eram. Hack continuou sento grande amigo para Ikuto também para mim pois ele havia me salvado uma vez eu corria perigo. Ele continua se disfarçado de Rosa negra descobri os podres nobreza se aproveita podres . Já Lynn ela mau olha na minha cara apenas me pedido perdão tudo ela havia digo para mim , eu entendo ela Ikuto era pessoa ela amava eu tirei isso dela.

Sinto Ikuto ele esconde alguma coisas de mim . ele não quis me contar toda a verdade apenas disse nesta vida ela fara de tudo nós proteger eu Tokiya . Eu acho entendo lado dele fez muita coisas horrível , eu poder minha liberdade novamente . Na minha frente ele demostra ser homem gentil atencioso comigo amavam educado tempo todo. Isso é algo não posso reclamar mesmo outras mulheres as vezes dão em cima dele na minha frente ele apenas muda de assunto se aproxima de mim segura minha cintura da beijo no meu rosto de mostrado eu só única para ele na frente delas.

Tudo aconteceu em minha vida me pergunto como seria meu verdadeiro pais estive-se vivos ? Sera eu poderia ter me apaixonado de verdade por Ikuto? Nosso casamento seria contratado entre família continuar herdeiro próxima geração.? De fato eu amo mais do que tudo .Não me importa verdadeira face Ikuto para mim ele é homem bom eu sei muitas vezes ele chega em casa querendo desabafar comigo, ele não diz apenas me abraça muito carinho me leva para cama . Como havia prometido as crianças filhos empregados mansão França pedi Ikuto transferi empregados havia filho mansão viveremos assim poderei ver as crianças todos os dias . Futuramente elas ponderam brincar no jardim com Tokiya. Se realmente não fosse essas crianças acho não conseguiria resistido. Nem um momento os pais Ikuto se opuseram nós nossa relação m fato ele devem saber eu a verdadeira herdeira família Hinamori , eu acho realmente não devesse esse nome creio eles não iriam me aceitar meu compromisso relação Ikuto.

Hoje é 05.6.1887. aqui termino minha historia tudo eu vive todos os momentos eu escrevi mantive minha história viva diário , futuramente poder contar meus filhos ou netos eu vive minha história de amor. Em pequenas palavras não consigo descrever eu amo ele todos meu coração nunca quero esquece-los , historia meu amado Ikuto tsukiyomi , sua amada noiva Amu .preferi continua não ter sobre nome muito mesmo manter meu verdadeiro nome Emile meus pais havia escolhido para mim. Esse nome demostra verdadeiro pessoa eu vou Amu essa é minha historia.

 **1995**

Um jovem mulher aos termina de ler ela fecha o livro, havia duas crianças sentada sua frente ela sorri para elas. _ Bom crianças esse fim de uma grande historia de amor.

_ Ne vovó . o que aconteceu com senhorita Amu seu noivo?.

_ Ela viveu feliz para sempre lado seu marido Ikuto . vovó ela era nossa bisa avó ?. uma pequena menina pergunta.

_ Claro , você acham vem nossos sobre nome ? tsukiyomi.

_ Essa historia é verdadeira sobre nossa família ?. Ou minha bisa avó uma grande mulher .

\- Bom crianças melhor vocês iriam durma já está na hora .

_ Sim ! Vovó ..

Crianças se levantam direção correto para quarto , Homem de cabelos quase brancos se aproxima da mulher.

_ Amor novamente esta contado essa historias para nossas meninas ?.

_ Claro amor , tenho maior respeito Seu pai sua mãe . Eu conheci sua mãe anos trás ela me mostrou o verdadeiro caminho se amar alguém. Tokiya sua mãe no começo era mulher sem nome ela lutou continuar viver lado seu pai.

_ Isso verdade minha mãe sempre foi mulher corajosa gentil amavam todos. Lembro ela me leva-la ate ofertado brincar com crianças de la , meu pai sempre estava lado dela , nunca a deixo ser quer um momento sozinha.

O homem se aproxima se mulher ele a beija com gentileza . Mulher mantinha suas mãos diário havia sinto escrito por Amu contado sua historia. fim toda historia de amor ela conseguiu viver lado seu amado todos esses anos.

 **[Fim ]**


End file.
